Introducing Just For Everything
by Let'sWriteDis
Summary: A new group of girls come to New Townsville two years after the series, and Momoko quits the PowerPuff Girls, leaving Miyako and Kaoru to defend the town themselves. The RowdyRuff Boys cause some diversions too. And these new kids are most definitely a dilemma.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello! This is a Z version of a story I have going with the original PowerPuffGirls cartoon.**

**I DO NOT OWN THE POWERPUFF GIRLZ Z!**

0000000000000

**Momoko's POV**

"PowerPuff girls! We need you!" The distant yell from Peach comes.

"I got a headache!" I exclaim.

"I'm having an anxiety attack." Miyako says.

"See ya'" Kaora yells.

The three of us rush out of our high school math class. Two years later and we still fight as the PowerPuff Girls Z. Our uniforms have ultimately stayed the same, but our normal appearances have not.

I still wear my bow, but it seems smaller now that I've gotten taller. I wear a over-sized long sleeved pink shirt, yellow leggings, and light link boots. Of course my belt and ring still stay in place.

Miyako keeps her hair in curled pigtails, yet they've grown much longer. She wears a light blue tanktop, a darker blue crop top over that and a plaid blue skirt, also blue heels to match the crop top. Again, her belt and ring are still there.

Kaora still keeps her spiked hair under her hat, except when she's in uniform. Still in a green and yellow t-shirt, she also wears khaki capris and white sneakers. Blah, blah, blah, belt and ring still there.

We make it to the roof, and start our transformation.

"Hyper Blossom!" I yell.

"Rolling Bubbles!" Miyako follows.

"Powered Buttercup!" Kaora exclaims.

"PowerPuff Girls Z!" We say together.

We fly off it where we see commotion, which would be Mojo JoJo destroying town with a giant robot, again.

"Hey!" A angry voice yells as soon as the robot crashes into a building. "C'mon guys let's go!"

Suddenly there's the sound of an electric guitar in the air. "Ruby J!" The same voice yells.

The sound of an electric bass joins the guitar. "Diamond F!" A second voice comes.

A steady drum beat evens out the music. "Sapphire E!" A third voice chimes in.

"Just For Everything!" The three voices mix together.

What I assume to be the owners of these voices shoot up into the sky. Like Bubbles, Buttercup and I, the three girls are all wearing the same outfit with different color palettes.

The outfit they're all wearing consists of leggings, shorts, and they all wear tank tops in a similar style to ours, except there's nothing over them.

The first girl's hair is dark brown, down to her waist and looks like it hasn't ever been brushed, the only thing taming it is the backwards red and purple cap on her head. Her leggings are a deep blood red, same with her tank top, while the shorts are a dark purple, along with the uniform she wears black combat boots. She also holds a transparent red and purple guitar, which morphs into a megaphone, which morphs into a sword.

The second girl's hair is a light brown and slightly wavy stopping a few inches below her shoulders, held back with a black headband that had letters on it I can't see from the distance we're at. The leggings she wears are a light yellow, her shorts are a lilac color, and her tank top is a bright pink, her shoes are just pink and yellow tennis shoes. She holds a transparent pink bass guitar, which morphs into a field hockey stick, and then into a hammer similar to Buttercup's.

The last girl's hair is dirty blonde and straight, stopping at her shoulders. Her leggings are a light blue, her shorts a faded lime green, and her tank top a bright blue. The shoes she has are blue converse. She has transparent green drumsticks and a transparent blue drum set that seems to be floating around with her until it all morphs into camera, then into a pair of nunchucks.

By the time Bubbles, Buttercup, and I reach the scene, Mojo's already flying through the sky. The robot lays in a heap where the three girls stand on top of it. Their weapons shrink and change in size until they're all jewelry pieces. The first girl puts the red 'J' shaped earrings in, the second girl slides on a bracelet where the largest charm is a pink 'F', the final girl throws the necklace with a blue and green 'E' locket over her heard and it falls on correctly landing around her neck.

As soon as all of this happens the girls outfits are consumed in bright grey lights.

The first girl 'J', now wears a dark purple hoodie with a bright red lightning bolt on it, an aqua blue plaid skirt, and red galaxy print leggings. Green fingerless gloves appear on her hands, and the hat she was wearing earlier still sits backwards on her head.

The second girl 'F', is now in a grey and pink jacket with a small flower design just below her right shoulder, a black pencil-skirt, and yellow leggings with a bubble like design ending just above her knee caps. I'm now close enough to see that she's wearing blue glasses, and the golden words on her headband reads 'FEILD HOCKEY'.

The third girl 'E', has a white long-sleeved shirt that has a bright blue shirt over top of it with white lines swirling across, and light green jeans. In her hair now sits a blue hair clip with a water-drop decal attached.

"Did we really have to use mega mode for something that weak?" J asks F.

"No, but it's nice to have a first impression Julianna." F answers to the girl who's full name is apparently Julianna.

"Well considering to the cheering citizens, they're gonna be disappointed later anyways Francessca" **(Prounounced Fran-ches-ka) **E says.

"Ellie, no one cares." Julianna says. At least now we know their names.

We are now close enough to be able to talk to them. "Who are you people?" Buttercup questions.

"Just." Julianna says.

"For." Francessca says.

"Everything." Ellie finishes. "Did you not hear us yelling that out?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hi!**

**Hinako29: Thank you!**

**I DO NOT OWN THE POWERPUFF GIRLS Z!**

0000000000000

**Momoko/Blossom's POV**

"But who are you actually, and why aren't you in school?" I question the three girls.

"We just moved here yesterday, and don't start school until Friday tomorrow." Julianna answers me. "I'm Julianna."

"We're three of eight exchange students, which really means our old town was sick of us destroying the place every other week, and sent us here where they don't care about stuff like that." Francesca explains. "Francesca."

"We're already registered here and everything, we even play at the dance tomorrow evening." Ellie adds on. "I would guess that's your school too. I'm Ellie!"

"Yeah." Bubbles says. "But how do you have powers, all the Z rays should be in space."

"Whatever Z rays are, I don't think they exist inside of us." Francesca says.

"Maybe we should take these guys to the Professor and Ken." Buttercup whispers to me. I nod in response.

"We really have to take you guys somewhere." I say. I grab Julianna by the wrist, Bubbles does the same with Ellie, and Buttercup with Francesca. "It's important."

We fly up and the three girls break loose. I gasp, mostly because we're thirty feet up and I don't think that would be a safe fall. But the three stay floating alongside us.

"You guys aren't using your uniforms though." Bubbles says.

"We don't need them, they just allow access to our weapons." Julianna tells her. "Do you guys really need those dresses just to fly?"

"Yeah." I say. "What else can you guys do without the uniforms?"

"Well there's each of us with our respective element and weather pattern, flying, and partial animal capabilities." Ellie lists. "Like I have water, wind, and some qualities of a parrot."

"Fire, lightning, wolf." Julianna lists.

"Earth, snow and cat." Francesca says.

We land at the lab and JFE explains most of the stuff they just went over with us to the Professor.

"Well Peach what are their auras?" Ken asks the toy dog.

"It's strange, they're not reading as good or bad, just kinda there." Peach says.

"Well after a quick inspection of their DNA and jewelry I found traces of things that came up as chemical Jv2, chemical Fv2, and chemical Ev2." The Professor explains, he turns to JFE, who are just sitting on the couch, looking bored. "And that covers just about everything except why you guys can use your powers without your power suits."

"Because we were a science project that kinda turned out a bit different then expected." Julianna says, walking over and taking her earrings from the table and putting them back in. Francesca and Ellie do the same.

"Wait, that was you three?" Ken asks. "Your the girls who's older sisters accidentally made into mutants."

"I don't quite think mutant is the right word, but yes." Francesca tells him. "Also our male counterparts, and Julianna's younger siblings. I don't know how those six messed up that badly, but they did."

"We're gonna go now" E says.

"Yeah." J adds. The three of them turn and fly out the open window.

**The Next Day At School**

"Class, we're getting new students today." The teacher tells the class. Of course Miyako, Kaoru, and I already know what's going on. But everyone else seems generally excited, except the RowdyRuff Boys in the back of the class room, who probably aren't even paying attention.

They changed a little over the two years too. They aren't as gross anymore, and really are just annoying more than anything else. They all have the same hairstyles as before too, they don't keep their matching outfits anymore though. Brick wears a red hoodie and normal jeans, Boomer wears a dark blue jacket and black shorts, and Butch wears a green t-shirt and khakis.

"Class, this is, Con, Marvin, Bobby, Julianna, Francesca, and Ellie." The teacher says as the six enter the classroom.

Bobby has short black hair, icy blue eyes, and wears a basketball jersey and black basketball shorts. Marvin has very dark brown hair, ghostly white eyes, and wears a grey t-shirt with black pants. Con has light brown hair, orange eyes, and wears a black hoodie and kahkis, and in my eyes is really cute.

The six our told to sit in the empty desks in the back of the room, they each take a seat and start continuing conversations that must've already been happening in the hallways.

**Julianna's POV**

"So your going to tape your younger brother and sister to a wall because they keep jinxing each other?" Con asks me, not bothering to look up from his comic book. "Wouldn't it be easier to just tape their mouths shut?"

"It'll also stop them from pick-pocketing each other, they're driving Julia and I crazy." I tell him.

"You guys weren't already?" He questions, referring to my older sister and I's sanity.

"Sure." I say.

The three boys next to me seem to notice the presence of us six new people, but then just ignore it.

Classes start and drag on for the next few hours, then we're told to go to gym. The class hasn't seen us use our powers yet, this will be fun.

The gym teacher splits the class into two teams, with all of us new kids on one team with a few others, and everyone else on the other team. Apparently we're playing basketball.

Despite feuds we have in our social lives, when put on a team for something together the six of us work quite well.

The game starts with the other team having the ball, but Bobby intercepts a pass that someone made, I shoot up into the air, and he passes it to me, I then throw it to Marvin, who throws it to Ellie, who passes it to Francesca, who's on the still on the ground and starts to throw it to Con, but the teacher blows the whistle he has.

"Okay, the fact that you six can fly would've been good to have before we started playing." The teacher tells us. "Just play normal basketball."

The rest of the school day goes by, and soon the six of us are flying back to the apartment building we were transferred to.

"No, we're supposed to play at the school's dance tonight." Ellie tells Bobby.

"No, we are." Bobby tells her.

"We all are." Con says. "At least that's what Julianna said."

"That's what the dude told me when I asked before we left. Apparently we just have to do this thing that you two are unfamiliar with, called sharing." I tell Bobby and Ellie.

"You should've told us that about five minutes ago." Francesca comments.

"This is why we usually plan stuff." Marvin adds on.

**Momoko/Blossom's POV, that night.**

"Do we really have to go?" Kaoru asks. "Or I could just stay home?"

"But you have to come!" Miyako exclaims. "We had to defeat those three girls earlier today and they said that they were playing their instruments there, we have to make sure nothing bad happens."

What she's referring to is when the JFE girls were spray painting above reach of the police earlier, and that was when they explained that they're not exactly good guys, and do lean more towards the bad side of things. When we told them that they literally stopped the monkey that messes up New Townsville every other day, they said it was because he almost tore the roof off their building.

"Fine." Kaoru mumbles. "But I know I'm gonna have to say 'I told you so'."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N S'up?**

**Hinako29: It was an accident on their part...**

**I DO NOT OWN POWERPUFF GIRLS Z!**

000000000

**Momoko's POV**

"Is it really this important?" Kaoru asks for about the thousandth time.

"Yeah there's a ton of stuff that could go wrong!" I exclaim. "Those new people could do something, the RpwdyRuffs can mess up the entire thing, any of the other villains could decide to make an appearance, Princess is most definitely going to be a bother."

"And plus, we would still drag you along anyways!" Miyako tells her. "It'll be fun."

We approach the school, to see odd lights up on the roof.

"We should go check..." I start to say, when a song tune fills the air, the same guitar sounds as yesterday. Kaoru and Miyako start to run, dragging me along with them.

We make it to the roof in time to see J and F standing there waiting for E, who looks like she's trapped in a sapphire case, but a tornado breaks out of it shattering the gemstone. E is standing there watching the broken crystals form into her drums, which float towards her.

"What are you three doing here?" J asks. "Nothing's going on with us, we told you that we're playing for the school dance."

"How'd you know it was us?" Kaoru questions. We haven't transformed and are just in our normal party clothes.

"Those hairstyles are hard to miss." F answers. "Plus the eye colors."

"And why are you here so early? The dance doesn't start for another thirty minutes." E adds on.

"We're supposed to be watching over the dance to make sure nothing happens." Miyako says. She grabs Kaoru and I by our wrists. "And that's where we're going now."

**Thirty Minutes Later, Julianna's POV**

"Du du du du-du du du. Du du du du du-du du du." F starts off the song. This is usually the first song we sing when the six of us have to do stuff like this.

"Some legends are told." E and Bobby sing.

"Some turn to dust or to gold." Con and I follow.

"But you will remember me." F and Marvin continue.

"Remember me for centuries." We all blend our voices. "We'll go down in history  
>Remember me for centuries."<p>

"Mummified my teenage dreams. No, it's nothing wrong with me." F sings alone.

"The kids are all wrong. The story's all off." Marvin sings.

"Heavy metal broke my heart." The sing together.

"Come on, come on and let me in. The bruises on your thighs like my fingerprints." Bobby sings, facing E. That's a story I really do not want to get into right now.

"And this is supposed to match. The darkness that you felt." E sings, turning to face Bobby.

"I never meant for you to fix yourself." They both sing. Various broken bones after that story, many, many broken bones.

"Some legends are told. Some turn to dust or to gold. But you will remember me. Remember me for centuries. And just one mistake. Is all it will take. We'll go down in history. Remember me for centuries." We sing through the chorus again.

"And I can't stop 'til the whole world knows my name." I sing alone.

"'Cause I was only born inside my dreams." Con sings.

"Until you die for me, as long as there is a light, my shadow's over you." Con and I sing. "'Cause I am the opposite of amnesia."

We fly off the stage and towards the Blossom girl. "And you're a cherry blossom." Con sings.

"You're about to bloom." I follow.

"You look so pretty but your gone so soon." Both of us sing. Bubbles yanks Blossom's ponytail as we fly off, getting Blossom to pay attention again.

All six of us sing through the chorus again.

"We've been here forever. And here's the frozen proof. I could scream forever." Con, Marvin, and Bobby sing.

"We are the poisoned youth." F, E and I sing.

The six of us sing through the chorus one last time, and the son is over. *****

We play through a few more songs, some with all six and some split up. After about five songs we take a break. F, E, and I also go to the roof to change back to our normal selves.

Once back in the room where the dance was being held, I see something I certainly don't agree with.

"Those songs were pretty lame." The kid from earlier in class says to Con. When the teacher was taking role I think he was called 'Brick'. How in the h*ll does someone get stuck with that name? It's like a thirteen year old gave it to him, and from the way he's acting I'm betting it was.

I land softly right behind the guy, and close my eyes for a second, I let the insults go on for another minute, then tap Brick on the shoulder.

The look of surprise on his face is quite impressive, but if I saw someone staring at you with eyes that were all black except for red irises, and didn't have a clue what was going on, I would probably be surprised too.

"Sorry Brick but I don't like the things your saying, and even if I did I'm the only one allowed to tease this nerd." I say. I light my hand on fire, and slap Brick across the face leaving an obvious burn mark. "Be happy I don't have my sword on me."

As I fly off I flip Brick's hat off his head, and drag Con back towards the stage.

"I could've handled that." Con mutters.

"Whatever, I'm still the only one allowed to be mean to you." I say. "Plus break's almost over."

"I don't play in the next song, you, F, and E do." Con says.

"Still feel good about burning that kid nonetheless." I tell him.

000000000000

**A/N *Centuries by Fall Out Boy DO NOT OWN**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hello!**

**Hinako29: Thanks!**

**I DO NOT OWN THE POWERPUFF GIRLS Z**

0000000000000

**Julianna's POV**

Francesca, Ellie, and I sing through another song. I take my earrings out at the end of it, I'm gonna need those in a few minutes.

**Momoko's POV**

A few minutes pass before the next song. Maybe coming here wasn't worth it, Princess nor the RowdyRuffs have done anything as far as I know, and nothing else has been notifies to us by Ken or the Professor. And the new girls even went back to their semi-normal form, which is as normal as it must get for them.

"Ruby J!" A yell comes from the stage.

Maybe my last thought was completely wrong. I direct my attention back to the stage, at least now we can see the full transformation process.

Julianna flings two red objects into the air, which must be her earrings. When they come down from the air they land back in her hands, and the red crystal they're made of starts to encase her entire body.

This is when the guitar tune starts, but it's not the one I've already heard twice before. I realize that the original is still there but someone else is playing over it. I turn my head to see Con playing his orange guitar on the left side of the stage.

As soon as the rubies encase all of Julianna, there's a crashing noise and lightning bolts erupt out of the casing, shattering the entire thing to pieces. But the pieces reform into J's guitar, which morphs from the instrument, to the megaphone I still haven't found reason for, and finally her sword.

"Yeah here we go for the hundredth time, hand grenade pins in every line." J sings, a ball of fire appears in her hand, a small lightning bolt shoots out of it. "Throw em' up and let something shine." She throws the fire/lightning ball up in the air, where it explodes. "Going out of my f**king mind."

Now while the lightning and fire freaked people out, I already knew, what happened when she sang that line is what made me freak out a little. Her eyes turned entirely black except for her irises, which stayed a glowing red.

"Filthy mouth no excuse, find a new place to hang this noose." J continues the song. A rope if fire entangles around her neck. "String me up from atop these roofs, knot it tight so I won't get loose." The rope extends and sticks to the ceiling, yet does not set it aflame, and pulls J along with it. Now with a normal person, they would be burning and choking at the same time, but J's actually smiling. The flames disappear and leave J to float back down to the stage. "Truth is you can stop and stare."

She takes her sword and _cuts her eye out._

"Bled myself out and no one cares." Despite the gigantic hole in her face where her left eye used to be gushing blood down her face, J keeps singing.

These are some nightmares I never thought I would have.

"Dug the trench out laid down there. With a shovel up out of reach somewhere. Yeah, someone pour it in. Make it a dirt dance floor again. Say your prayers and stomp it out. When they bring that chorus in." J sings.

"Do you think she knows?" Kaoru asks Miyako and I.

"I don't know." Miyako says.

"I bleed it out digging deeper just to throw it away." J sings, changing her tone of voice yet still singing. "I bleed it out digging deeper just to throw it away. I bleed it out digging deeper just to throw it away, just to throw it away, just to throw it away. I bleed it out."

My guess would be that that's the chorus. Everyone that's watching her looks terrified. Except Francesca, Ellie, Marvin, and Bobby. Francesca actually rolls her eyes like this is just something J does from time to time. Con looks curious. Oh great I hope he's not insane too.

"Go stop the show." J's voice changes back to the first tone she used. "Choppy words and a sloppy flow." I'm pretty sure that was a pun. "Shotgun opera lock and load." Now a gun made out of flames appears as a prop for J to use. "Cock it back and then watch it go." She shoots a bullet of lightning into the air, and it explodes. "Mama help me, I've been cursed. Death is rolling in every verse. Candy paint on his brand new hearse. Can't contain him he knows he works."

She tosses her cut out eye in the air, catching it in the opposite hand.

"F**k this hurts, I won't lie. Doesn't matter how hard I try. Half the words don't mean a thing and I know I won't be satisfied." J sings.

"She knows!" Miyako exclaims. I understand that you have a happy personality Miyako but how are you not freaked out by this?

"So why?" Con sings.

"Try and ignore him." J continues, rolling her right eye. The eye in her hand pupil rolls too. "Make it a dirt dance floor again. Say your prayers and stomp it out when they bring that chorus in."

She sings through the chorus again, but instead of changing her voice tone back again, it stays the same as the chorus.

"I've opened up these scars. I'll make you face this. I've pulled myself so far. I'll make you face this now." J follows those lines by singing through the chorus twice more, and the song***** ends.

She just sticks her eye back where it should be and holds her hand over it for a second, there's a red flash and all the blood on her face and outfit disappears. She blinks her eye's a few times and when she opens them, they're no longer all black.

That girl is completely insane.

000000000000

**A/N This was a fun chapter to write. **

***I DO NOT OWN BLEED IT OUT BY LINKIN PARK.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N No reviews last chapter... Also I kinda have asphalt stuck to my teeth, instead of a New Years kiss I face planted on my friend's drive way whilst playing tag, OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH OF MY FAILURES CHAPTER TIME.**

**I DO NOT OWN THE POWERPUFF GIRLS Z**

0000000000000

**Brick's POV**

"How did you get that mark on your face?" Butch asks me.

"How'd you end up more Asian than Boomer and I?" I ask back, mostly because I don't want to answer his question, and it's true he somehow ended up more Asian.

"Yeah it's kinda weird." Boomer adds in. "Like even though we're in Japan Butch is the only one visibly Asian."

"Why is it we always end up questioning why I'm Asian?" Butch mumbles. At least I avoided his question. "Seriously though what's with the hand shaped burn?"

"The chick that just cut her eye out lit her hand on fire and slapped me for picking on her weird friend." I say, trying to make it out as no big deal.

Boomer snickers. "You got hit by a girl?" He asks.

"Yeah he did and I'm not afraid to hit all three of you if you don't shut your mouths soon." A voice comes from above us.

We look up to see the girl that slapped me earlier, Julianna I think her name was, floating above us. I thought she was just singing, I look over to the stage to see it was now the three new boys playing a song. Julianna's eye accidentally fell out of it's socket, she catches it and puts it back in the wound that was starting to bleed again, which was sealed up with a red light.

"D*mnit." She curses under her breath. Julianna speaks normally again. "I have about two minutes before I have to go back up there, what are you three idiots up to? And if your all brothers than why is one of you more Asian?"

"I don't know why I'm more Asian okay!" Butch exclaims.

"Calm down it was just a question." Julianna says.

The song stops and Julianna flies back to the stage. She takes out her guitar and it morphs into different objects, first a megaphone, then a sword, and finally a paint brush. She zooms around the kid I was picking on earlier, and the other two new girls, there names are Con, Francesca, and Ellie, or at least names that are similar.

A new song starts up, but it's not being made with instruments. Near the back of the stage one of the other new kids is focused on a computer, probably playing the current music.

"I'm not a fan of puppeteers." Con sings. Whatever Julianna painted on him lifted up to make him look like a marionette puppet.

"But I have a nagging fear." Francesca adds in. The same thing happens with what was painted onto her, making her look like a puppet.

"Someone else is pulling at the strings." Ellie continues. Again, the strings lift up making her a puppet.

"Something terrible is going down. Through the entire town." Con keeps the song going.

"Creating anarchy." Francesca sings.

"And all it brings." Ellie fink she's the line.

"I can't sit idly." Francesca sings.

The strings tied to Con drop. "Oh well I can't move at all." Con sings from the ground where he fell.

"I curse the name." Ellie sings. "The one behind it all."

"Discord." The three combine their voices. Julianna flies over them painting something.

"I'm howling at the moon." Con sings. The strings pull him back up, then untangle themselves.

"And sleeping in the middle of a summer afternoon." Francesca and Ellie sing.

"Discord. Whatever did we do? To make you take our world away?" All three of them sing again. "Discord are we your prey alone? Or are we just a stepping stone" Julianna hops on each of their heads, flying back up in the air to continue painting. "For taking back the throne. Discord. We won't take it anymore. So take your tyranny away."

Ellie and Francesca take turns carrying the word "Discord." Out. Julianna lands by Ellie and starts painting her grey.

"I'm fine with changing status quo." Ellie sings, looking at her now grey hand.

"But not in letting go." As Francesca sings this she shoots what looks like ice shards towards Julianna, who burns them as they come close. *** **

"Now the world is being torn apart." Con continues.

"A terrible catastrophe." Ellie sings.

"Made by your symphony." Francesca adds, continuing to try to hit Julianna with the ice shards, as J paints something with her right hand, her left hand burns the projectiles.

J finished the painting and a weird fox-like monster falls and lands by Con, and it starts trying to attack him. "What a terrifying work of art." Con burns the fox.

"I can't sit idly." Francesca sings.

"Oh well I can't move at all." Ellie sings as the strings holding her up drop.

"I curse the name, the one behind it all." Con sings.

"Discord." The three sing together.

"I'm howling at the moon." One of Con's strings break and his arm hangs by his side.

"And sleeping in the middle of a summer afternoon." Ellie and Francesca sing.

"Discord whatever did we do? To make you take our world away? Discord are we your prey alone? Or are we just a stepping stone for taking back the throne? Discord we won't take it anymore. So take your tyranny away." All three sing again.

E starts carrying out the word "Discord." Again. But Francesca keeps sending ice shards towards Julianna. Julianna flys quickly by Francesca, and when she's gone there's a open wound on Francesca's forehead.

"You no longer deserve to be here." Julianna says over Ellie's singing. She then has the strings attached to Francesca snap. "But then again neither do I."

"Discord. I'm howling at the moon." Con sings.

"And sleeping in the middle of a summer afternoon." Ellie adds.

"Discord whatever did we do? To make you take our world away? Discord are we your prey alone? Or are we just a stepping stone for taking back the throne? Discord we won't take it anymore. So take your tyranny away.******" Con and Ellie combine their voices.

The song ends and everything vanishes in a red light.

0000000000000

**A/N *Yes that was a pun, no I do not own Frozen.**

**** "Discord" remixed by the Living Tombstone and originally created by EurobeatBrony I DON'T OWN THIS SONG**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N HI! The inspiration of Francesca reads this now so yeah that.**

**No reviews! *continues sobbing because no one loves me***

**I DO NOT OWN POWERPUFF GIRLS Z!**

00000000000000

**Kaoru's POV**

I really don't know what's wrong with that Julianna girl, I just hope I'm never around her when she's angry.

"Diamond F!" A shout comes from the stage. I really still don't see why Momoko and Miyako dragged me here, no one's doing anything.

I still direct my attention to the stage, just in case something happens. A light pink gemstone starts to cover Francesca starting from her right wrist where her charm bracelet is. It only take a few seconds to cover all of her, and then the gemstone gets covered in ice and shatters, leaving the transformed Francesca, F, I guess she calls herself, standing there. The shattered remains form into her bass guitar, which she just leaves sitting there.

"When rome's in ruins, we are the lions. Free of the coliseums." F starts to sing. At least this one's normal. "In poison places, we are anti venom. We're the beginning of the end." That's not helping your reputation as normal in my mind. "Tonight, the foxes hunt the hounds. And it's all over now. Before it has begun. We've already won." I really should stop hoping for normal to be an existing thing in this town. "We are wild. We are like young volcanoes."

Everyone that's not actually participating in being part of the dance, kinda perks up when she says that line. If I really need to explain the whole Him-volcano-everyoneabouttodie thing then I'm gonna whack myself with my hammer.

"We are wild. Americana Exotica, do you wanna feel a little beautiful baby?" F continues singing. Wait are they from America? Did they mess up so badly they got kicked out of an entire country? "C'mon make it easy, say I never mattered. Run it up the flagpole. We will teach you how to make boys next door out of a**holes."

I still feel like something isn't exactly right, the wound J painted on Francesca is still on F, but is now a scar rather than the bleeding cut it was minutes ago. J also is still keeping her eyes that weird thing where it's all black except her irises, and she still has her weapon as that paintbrush. Though J's talking to someone that I don't know. In fact I've never seen anyone with yellow eyes at this school, she must've painted the person there.

"Tonight the foxes hunt the hounds. And it's all over now." F sings. "Before it has begun and we've already won. We are wild. We are like young volcanoes." This time more people seem to tense up when the word 'volcano' is said. "We are wild. Americana exotica. Do you wanna feel a little beautiful baby?"

F repeats the exact same words, but some instrumental music still plays afterwords. J's yellow-eyed friend also disappeared, and J flew towards F, and started changing her appearance by painting on her.

**Butch's POV**

As the song Francesca was singing ends, Julianna flies in and starts to paint on Francesca with that weird paint brush.

Look I pay enough attention in class to know the new kids' names, probably unlike my brothers who tend to even skip some classes when they think they can get away with it.

Another song that Marvin is playing through the computer starts to play as Julianna continues painting. Julianna flies away to reveal what she had done to Francesca.

Francesca's appearance has almost completely changed. The weird thing that had happened to Julianna's eyes now happened to Francesca's, they were completely black with the exception of her pink irises. Her hair was now pink too, and the only thing keeping it out of her face was the head band that Julianna kept normal, and even though the clothes she was wearing were already mostly pink, anything that wasn't already pink now was, and her skin even seemed to have a light pink tint to it.

"I'll cook up a solution with the knowledge I've accrued. They say a kitchen time saves nine, but I'm just saving two. I've gathered the ingredients to make some time sorbet, there's hardly room for seconds when the seconds melt away." Francesca sings, her voice is more high-pitched then her normal one and slightly distorted, this probably also being done by Marvin with the computer.

The last song was normal, then this happened. Julianna continues painting different things around Francesca, most notably a cauldron. Julianna also picks up Francesca's bass guitar and tosses it to her. Once Francesca catches it, it turns into different items, a field hockey stick, a hammer similar to Buttercup's, and then a cooking spoon. It continues to morph into different cooking utensils as Francesca tosses other various painted items into the cauldron.

"I'll cook up a solution with the knowledge I've accrued. They say a kitchen time saves nine but I'm just saving two. I've gathered the ingredients to make some time sorbet, there's hardly room for seconds when the seconds melt away." Francesca repeats. "Watch as I work my gypsy magic. Eye of the newt and cinnamon. Watch as the matter turns to batter, open the portal jump in. Watch as I work my gypsy magic eye of the newt and cinnamon. Watch as the matter turns to batter open the portal jump in."

A purple portal does come up out of the cauldron. If the teachers were actually paying attention I think they would do something. Francesca goes through the portal and a few seconds later comes back out of it with a small child that looks a lot like her but with dark blonde hair and blue eyes. The child is just wearing shorts and a t-shirt and doesn't have shoes, and is probably about eight years old.

"That's her little sister that died two years ago." A familiar voice says from above my brothers and I. Julianna is floating there letting paint drip from her paintbrush onto Brick's head. "We all called her Munchy, but her real name was Danielle. I have no clue why I'm telling you guys this." Julianna flies off and continues painting stuff for Francesca to throw into the cauldron with the little girl watching them.

"Crude stew, do you fear it applebloom?" Francesca sings more towards the little girl. "Toss a fig and save the date and. Bread and butter. Chant and mutter. Marination. Incantation. Chocolate icing. Timeline splicing. Yeast is rising. Rectifying."

Julianna takes some of the stuff from the cauldron and has the child drink it. The child disappears into a portal that forms around her, probably taking her back to where she came from. Another portal appears above the cauldron.

"Francesca of you're hearing this it means I'm dead and gone. Please don't bake a portal just except it and move on." A little girls voice comes from the portal.

"My cauldron is preheated and I've got you in my thrall. Let's beat these yolks and save my folks by baking the fourth wall." Francesca sings. "Watch as I work my gypsy magic. Sea people tears and provolone. Please help the outcast with her witchcraft. Someday I'm gonna go home. Watch as I work my gypsy magic. Sea people tears and provolone. Please help the outcast with her witchcraft someday I'm gonna go home."

"Someday I'm gonna go home." Francesca finishes the song. *****

Okay how can people have lives that are that messed up?

0000000000

**A/N *Pinkie's Brew by SherclopPony and remixed by Living Tombstone on YouTube I DO NOT OWN THIS**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Snow day! Yes! No school even after two weeks of break.**

**No reviews. Why don't you people love me?!**

**I DO NOT OWN POWERPUFF GIRLS Z!**

000000000000

**Miyako's POV**

These are really good performances. And these six are really good at playing music, maybe even better than I am!

"Sapphire E!" Ellie shouts from the stage. The same transformation I saw earlier on the roof happens where Ellie is encased in the blue gemstone. A tornado breaks out of the casing, leaving E there with her drums, but they don't float around with her this time, just kinda stay where they appeared.

A song starts up with the three new boys playing their instruments instead of Marvin using the computer like he has been for the last few songs. I look over to the side of the stage where J is talking to F, who is still painted entirely pink, and they both still have their eyes blacked out except for their pupils.

"Take me down to the river bend. Take me down to the fighting end. Wash the poison from off my skin. Show me how to be whole again." E sings. "Fly me up on a silver wing. Past the black where the sirens sing. Warm me up in a nova's glow. And drop me down to the dream below. 'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass."

A crack actually runs down E's face, like she's a porcelain doll.

"Hardly anything there for you to see." E continues singing. "For you to see."

Another crack appears on E, shattering off part of her right arm.

"Bring me home in a blinding dream. Through the secrets that I have seen. Wash the sorrow from off my skin." E sings. She uses her left arm to pick up the shattered pieces of her right arm, and tries to place it back where it should be. "And show me how to be whole again. 'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass. Hardly anything there for you to see."

More cracks appear on E and the one that first appeared on her face breaks off, leaving only half of E's head there. But there isn't any guts or blood like there was when J cut her eye, almost as E is hollow.

The music continues even though there's no singing, but E starts to continue the song. "'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass. Hardly anything else I need to be. 'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass hardly anything else for you to see. For you to see."

The song ends. And all the pieces that broke of E attached back to her with a blue glow around them, and they sealed up making it look like nothing happened to E at all.

J flies toward E though, and starts painting her like she did to F.

**Boomer's POV**

The Julianna girl flies away from Ellie.

"Boomer isn't that one of the characters in that video game you play?" Butch asks me.

I nod in reply, looking at what Ellie looks like now. She was painted yellow, and so were her clothes, her shoes are now orange. There's also a white patch on the front of her shirt reading 'let's eat!' In yellow and purple letters ******. Her eyes were also all black except for her blue irises.

Julianna continues painting other characters from the same game while Ellie starts to sing in a distorted voice.

"We're waiting every night. To finally roam and invite. New comers to play with us, for many years we've been all alone. We're forced to be still and play. Those same songs we've known since that day. An imposter took our life away. Now we're stuck here to decay." Ellie sings. "Please let us get in. Don't lock us away. We're not that what you're thinking. We are poor little souls. Who have lost all control. And we're forced here to take that role. We've been all alone. Stuck in our little zone. Since 1987." She walks towards the Bobby kid. "Join us be our friend. Or just be stuck and defend. After all you've only got. Five nights at Freddy's. Is this where you wanna be? I just don't get it. Why do you want to stay? Five nights at Freddy's. Is this where you want to be? I just don't get it. Why do you want to stay? Five nights at Freddy's."

A scream comes from Julianna on the side of the stage, where Con tried to take her paintbrush, and now has red paint across his face.

"We're really quite surprised we get to see you another night. You should've looked for another job. You should've said to this place good bye." Ellie continues the song. She vanishes off the stage though. Suddenly she appears right in front of me. "It's like there's so much more. Maybe you've been in this place before. We remember a face like yours. You seem acquainted with those doors."

Why me? She doesn't even know me or who I am. Wait. I think I may of played online with her once, but I didn't know she was insane!

Ellie vanishes again and reappears on the stage. She sings through the chorus again and the song ends. *******

000000000000

**A/N *Castle of Glass by Linkin Park I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG**

****I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S CHARACTERS NOR DO I OWN THE GAME ITSELF**

***** I do not own the Five Nights at Freddy's song by the Living Tombstone on Youtube**

**Thank you for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I finally made a cover image for this story (at ten at night when I should be sleeping, but whatever) and also I got and avatar and added some work to my profile, if you're even interested or you know, not on mobile.**

**Nope. Still nothing.**

**I DO NOT OWN POWERPUFF GIRLS Z**

00000000000000

**Con's POV**

No, I cannot give an explanation for those three. And yes, I am confused too. I already knew this was going to happen, and yet I'm still trying to figure out why they pull stunts like this without a thought of how much they actually scare people who pay attention to them.

And I've been dealing with is confusion for three years.

**Nooooooooooooooooo! You're not one of the ones that can break the fourth wall. Shut up shut up shut up.**

Also the person making me talk to you is mad at me, and yet she keeps writing me as talking to you guys. Can't explain that either.

**I will kill you off in the next chapter if you do not shut up.**

You can't do that I'm an important part of major and minor character development and also a pretty big part of the storyline itself.

**Shut up shut up shut up. Shutupshutupshutpshutup.**

Now I'm questioning the author's mental health too.

**iurnejonfoj ednjoejnovjonedojncjonwdvnojefonfjefjnvnjetjnv.**

And the author key smashed.

Anyways, now that we've gotten the comedic part of the chapter over with, the three psychos in this universe are gonna sing again.

In this song, Marvin is playing most of the music through his computer, but he's also editing parts played by J, F, and E.

The music starts off mostly through the computer. But then J starts playing her violin, F her viola, and E her flute. Each of the instruments though, like their voices, are distorted to sound more mechanical. F and E stop playing their instruments, leaving just the sounds of what playing through the computer, and what J is playing on her violin.

Now would be a good time to mention that F and E are also still in their painted on costumes.

"What cause have I to feel glad." F sings.

"I've built my life on judgement and causing pain." E follows.

"I don't know those eyes I see in the bloodstained chrome." The two combine voices.

"Now everything that I've had." F sings alone again.

"And everything I've known have been thrown away." E sings.

"And with time I've come to find this as my home." F and E sing together.

"I've stoked the fire." F sings, looking towards the (now bleeding and missing an eye) violin playing J. "Seem more pain then you can know."

"The tears of the broken. Have washed away my soul." E adds in.

"Pushed by desire. To change the way my stream will flow. Now I've awoken. And I'm taking back control." The two sing the lines.

"I try my best to block out the screams. But they're haunting me in my dreams." J sings in a voice more distorted then any other thing we've edited tonight.

"Please break my shackles. I want it to stop." Parts of the paint covering F and E chip off, leaving them looking half normal, half weird. Their eyes stay black with the colored irises though.

F and E join J in playing their instruments, then again stop.

"I man these wretched machines." E sings.

"Day in day out, the grinding wears on my brain." F sings.

"Undermining my sanity. Making me question my reality." The two sing together. "But life is not as it seems."

"Should I take a chance of freedom and throw it all down the drain." E sings.

"I've been imprisoned. Please burn my transgressions away." F sings. "I've stoked the fire. Seen more pain then you can know."

"The tears of the broken. Have washed away my soul." E sings.

"Pushed by desire. To change the way my stream will flow." They both sing. "Now I've awoken. And I'm taking back control."

"I try my best to block out the screams, but they're haunting me in my dreams." J sings again, but a bit louder then the last time. The blood from her missing eye is now staining some of her clothes and skin, yet she refuses to stop playing her violin, or look at anything other then the strings she's playing.

"Please break my shackles. I want it to stop." Both F and E repeat, the rest of the paint chips off, leaving them just with the demonic eyes.

Again the other two instruments join in for a few seconds, but F and E stop after noticing J's appearance.

"I've stoked the fire. Seen more pain then you can know." F sings.

"The tears of the broken have washed away my soul." E sings.

"Pushed by desire. To change the way my stream will flow." The two repeat. "Now I've awoken and I'm taking back control."

"I'm sick of hurting." E sings.

"Sick of thinking it's all I do." F sings. "I break those around me."

"Those spared are very few." E adds on.

"But the bright sun is burning. And my sky ever blue." F and E change the tone of the song a bit. "Friendships surround me. I'm becoming a part of you."

"I try my best to block out the screams. But they're haunting me in my dreams. *****" J repeats her line, again only in a whisper.

"Please break my shackles I want it to stop." As they sing the last line, F and E's eyes fade back to normal.

J drops the act she just was doing and addresses everyone in the room. "If anyone sees a random eye around here I kinda need it back, I wasn't supposed to lose that." She still has her hand seal up the wound, and the blood that was earlier staining her disappears.

Not many people have been paying attention to the actual act, except for like six people, so when a scream is heard from somewhere in the room, J smirks and calls out a "Thanks!" as she flies towards the source of the scream, while F and E laugh.

0000000000000000

**A/N *Awoken by H8_Seed and WoodenToaster on YouTube! I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG.**

**And this marks the final end of the dance chapters (which was longer than I originally planned, but I was kinda torturing the inspiration of Francesca by dragging the chapter on)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Sup'? I just wrote 'bored' all over a page until Writergirl2132 texted me and told me to write this chapter.**

**Writergirl2132: Yeah, sure F.**

**I DO NOT OWN POWERPUFF GIRLS Z**

0000000000000

**Julianna's POV**

"Hi!" I say to the person who shrieked a few minutes ago. I notice my eye in her hand. "I kinda need my eye back."

The girl turns to face me. One of her puffball-like pig tails almost hitting me I'm the process. I think she might be in my class 'Princess' I think she was called during attendance. She almost screams again when she sees me. I realize that my eye is missing, and that the wound is probably bleeding again, I guess that sight will freak people out.

She shakily hands my eye back to me. Once I receive the missing body part I seal it back into my face. Then blink a few times to make sure it won't fall out again. "Thanks!" I say, flying back off towards Francesca and Ellie, who have changed back to normal.

By the time I land next to Francesca, I'm normal again too. We fly over the crowd starting to leave the school, and exit into the night air ourselves.

"We're staying over your apartment tonight right?" Ellie asks.

"Yeah but you have to help me watch Miles and Molly, since Julia will be at your place." I reply. "They'll probably just stay up with us though. And if they step out of line I have duct tape, and a few different walls that I think they would be fine stuck to for the night."

"We're not duct taping your siblings to a wall." Francesca tells me.

"Fine." Ellie and I mumble.

**Two Hours Later**

The five of us are sitting in the main room of the apartment in which I now live. I'm on the couch with my little sister Molly sitting on my lap, and she's playing something on my phone. Francesca and Molly's twin, Miles, are holding a conversation on some scientific junk. Ellie's chatting with someone while playing some game on her laptop.

Molly hops up and gives my phone back mumbling something like "Stupid dumb squares." And walks towards her and Miles' shared room, her light brunette ponytail bouncing as she steps.

Molly and Miles look very much alike, both with light brunette hair and, when not transformed into their YingYang form, hazel eyes. While Molly's hair is kept in a cheerleader-style ponytail on top of her head, Miles just has a normal boy's hair cut. Miles wears dark, baggy jeans, and a dirt-stained black long sleeved shirt with white high-top sneakers (also dirt stained). Molly wears light baggy jeans, and a partially paint stained partially dirt stained white long sleeved shirt, with black Mary-Jane shoes. Both have freckles dotting their faces, like me and my older sister. You can tell they're twins. they both also have dog whistles on chains hanging from their necks in case they get lost, because I can hear the dog whistle and find them if they're missing.

**Wait a second 'Welcome to the Black Parade' came on in my headphones I need to stop for a few minutes.**

**One emo break later.**

I have no memory of what was happening in the last five minutes. I'm sure it wasn't important.

"Can we sneak out?" Molly comes out of her room asking. "Julia's not here and won't find out."

Miles stops talking to Francesca. And starts helping Molly try to persuade me to have the five of us go somewhere. Persuade means 'keep asking over and over again until one of them finally snaps and lets us do what we want.' In their minds.

"Julianna can you tell those two to shut the h*ll up?" Ellie asks, momentarily moving the mic piece so whoever she's talking to doesn't hear her.

"After Ellie finishes her level we'll go to the park." I tell the two children. Ellie looks at me with the face that says 'This is not how I wanted you to solve the problem.' "Francesca do you wanna go to the park?"

"Yeah sure." Francesca replies, probably wanting to get Ellie to actually do something too.

"Sorry dude I have to go." Ellie says into her headset, and starts turning off her laptop.

**Boomer's POV**

"Sorry dude I have to go." Ellie tells me over the two headsets, I'm still not sure of she's quite figured out that it's me she's been talking to over the past couple months, even though she popped up in front of me earlier tonight during that weird song.

**Julianna's POV**

The five of us fly towards the park, not making any noise until we're sure we're close enough to the ground for our older siblings not to hear us laugh. Once only twenty feet above ground Molly, Miles, and I start laughing.

"This is starting to get way too easy." Miles says.

"And that's why it's fun!" Molly exclaims.

"Did we ever figure out what this weird shack is for though?" Miles asks me, noticing the small, broken-down shack that sits next to our apartment complex.

"It's probably just some weird guy's house who didn't feel like paying a lot for a place of living." Francesca answers.

"Woah it's later than I thought." Ellie says, looking at her watch. "What time did we get out of the school?"

"About ten, why?" I ask.

"It's already twelve thirty." Ellie says. "I thought it was only like eleven."

"Can we go now?" Molly asks, starting to get hyper. "We've been floating here for like twelve hours."

"Wait I wanna find out what the shack is for though." Miles tells her.

"It's f*cking after midnight no one's going to be able to tell us what the shack's for." I say. "Let's just go to the park."

**The Next Morning, Momoko's POV**

"Momoko!" I'm woken up to my little sister Kasey, pouncing on top of me and exclaiming my name. "We have to go to the park!"

"Why do we have to do that?" I ask, sitting up and half-asleep.

"It's snowing there!" Kasey exclaims. This sort of makes me wake up.

Kasey's appearance has barely changed. Her hair style has stayed the same, and the only thing that's changed about her outfit is that she's swapped out her shorts for a light-yellow skirt and knee-high socks.

"And everyone' staying it's not even cold, so we can just wear our normal clothes. Come on!" She says, shoving me out of my bed.

"Why do I have to go?" I ask her.

"Cause I can't go unless you take me." She admits. "Now hurry up!"

I shove her out of my room so I can change. I do that and tie my hair up with it's bow.

Kasey drags me outside and towards the park as soon as I leave my room.

We arrive at the park and it's a mad-house. Children are running around everywhere playing in the odd snow. But their are some that stopped to watch something in the middle of it all.

Francesca was standing in the middle of the crowd, creating the snow and icing over various things my shooting ice and snow in all directions. Of course that's whee the snow's coming from.

Another thing I notice is where some kids were watching two other kids, twins I presumed by how similarly they looked and dressed, playing fetch with an iced-over stick with a very talented dog with brown fur, I think it may be a husky mix by it's size and look, but it's fur color is strange. The boy threw the stick and the dog flipped in the air and caught it, then brought it back to the girl. The dog then morphed into a familiar person with a backwards purple and red hat.

"Woah!" Kasey exclaims, and runs towards the group of people watching Julianna and the pair of twins with her. I notice her pause and say hi to Ken, whose also in the crowd watching what's going on. But I have a feeling he's here to collect information for the Professor.

"Hi Momoko!" Someone exclaims. I turn around to see Miyako and Kaoru approaching me.

"Hi guys, how'd you hear about this. I just found out from Kasey." I tell them once their within talking distance.

"Didn't you get the call from Ken and the Professor?" Kaoru asks. "We're supposed to be here to see why it's snowing in the middle of October."

0000000000000

**A/N Sorry for that random break in the middle of the chapter, but it was important.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I can't sleep! Which means chapter at three in the morning! Yeah! I may of been at a party earlier, so yeah lots of sugar. And also I'm in slight pain because of this annoying subscription to h*ll's waterfall that I get monthly (if you get what I mean, of you don't then shhhhhhh, protect your innocent mind). So yeah, that's the weird explanation I'm giving you all for no reason at all.**

**The last chapters doesn't even have views yet! Much less reviews!**

**I DO NOT OWN THE POWERPUFF GIRLS Z**

0000000000000

**J's POV**

"Julianna where did the ice stick go?" Molly asks me, seeing as I no longer have the object that they were throwing for me to play fetch with as a wolf.

"Kinda melted." I say. I turn to the small gathering of children that had stopped to watch. "Children, do not try this at home." I take out my eye, and turn back to Molly. "We can use this." Molly shrugs and I morph back into a wolf, but the detached eye stays human.

My siblings and I start playing our game again. But then a voice yells. "Miles! Molly! Julianna!" Oh right, that would be my older sister Julia (my parents literally named me after this thing for some reason). It's kinda easy to spot her, Francesca's older sister Faith, and Ellie's older sister Ella, walking towards us. The gathering of children scurry off, but two stay to watch.

My older sister, Julia. Is the easiest to pick out as she has cotton candy blue hair that's dip-dyed red at the tips (I'm pretty sure all of that dye gets sucked into her brain sometimes) that rests on her shoulders in neat curls, and brown eyes that Molly says look like chocolate chip cookies because they're light brown with darker brown flecks in them. She also wears some pretty wacky t-shirts today's reading 'The land never stops it just starts flooding.' Red skinny jeans, and neon green high tops that have bright yellow detailing. She also has a magenta beanie covering over some of her blue hair.

Francesca's older sister, Faith, is next easiest to spot. Her hair is still partially the original shade of light brown that Francesca has, and in the same style Francesca wears hers, but it's dip-dyed pink at the tips, and green eyes that I can really only compare to green apples. She wears a yellow field hockey jersey with a dark green undershirt, and black and white soccer shorts with white tennis shoes. She has a pink headband holding back her hair.

Ella is not as easy to find, but right with Julia and Faith. She hasn't dyed her dirty blonde hair and let's it fall straight down to the middle of her back under a light blue beanie that she stole from Ellie, that Ellie's planning to steal back. She wears a white sweater and a black skirt with dark pink flowers printed on it, and black ballet flats. She also has a camera forever hanging in a case around her wrist.

"Just because we say you can watch each other doesn't mean you can do whatever if you stay in eyesight of each other." Faith says to the five of us that gathered back together. I morph back to a human and Molly hands me my eye, which I seal back in. Francesca starts to open her mouth to point out how her sister's statement didn't make logical sense. "If you say the sentence your about to say I will steal your charm bracelet and never ever give it back to you." Francesca puts her left hand over the bracelet so her sister can't take it.

"You guys shouldn't of left the apartment without telling us." Ella says. "But now everyone's having fun and you haven't caused accidental murder yet so carry on."

"So your saying purposeful murder is okay?" I ask. Seven different people shout 'No.' At me. Have I mentioned that I may have slight criminal records?

We all start doing our own thing again. Molly and Miles start a snowball fight, and offer the kids who watched the conversation to play. The girl automatically starts playing with my siblings, but the boy is hesitant but after seeing the girl have fun for a minute he joins in.

Francesca, Ellie, and I start playing a game we created called 'who can say the weirdest thing without having one of the other two pointing out how much sense it doesn't make.' And we each take turns saying something that if a normal person was listening, they would think we're insane. And they would be entirely right. It went on for about twenty minutes but then I heard the pierce of a whistle in the air, but no one else seemed to notice.

I look over to where Miles and Molly were playing a few minutes ago, to see that weird green people are taunting them or something? I don't know all I know is that these people are gonna have some serious burn problems in a few minutes.

"Hey a**holes. You're messing with the wrong person's little siblings!" I exclaim. As I fly toward them my earrings encase me and shed off as soon as they spread, leaving me transformed by the time I've landed in front of my brother and sister and their new friends.

"And what's a little fifteen year old gonna do about it?" The only girl of the group snickers at me.

"She and her friends are gonna kick your a**es that's what." A transformed F and E land next to me.

"And how are they gonna do that?" The guy who seems like the leader taunts. "You shouldn't of interfered with the GangGreenGang."

"That's the stupidest name I've ever heard ever." Miles says from behind us.

"Shut up kid." The smallest member of the group says.

"You are literally half our height, and I really do not think you'll fair well if hit with dark and light energy beams." Molly retorts.

I decide to make the first attack and throw my removed eye at the girl in the group, leaving some blood in her hair. Then at the leader. E has a piece of her face fall off in a shard and uses that as a weapon against the smallest member and the biggest member. While F just has vines shoot up from the ground and catch the last member whom doesn't seem to be paying attention. I catch my eye back in my hand and seal it in place, while the shard of E's face that was stabbing the two was surrounded in a blue light and sealed back into her.

"That was the prologue." I say, twirling my sword around in my hand. "Care to see the rest of the story?"

"You just tore your eye out of your face." The girl points out to me.

"And?" I ask.

"And you tore your eye out and just sealed it back in like no big deal." She says.

"Okay. I kinda noticed that. You gonna get to a point?" I question. "Get lost, and leave the kids alone."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Four of you read the last chapter and then only one of you guys read the ninth chapter. So, for the three of you that are confused as to what's going on, read the ninth f**king chapter.**

**No reviews!**

**I DO NOT OWN THE POWERPUFF GIRLS Z**

0000000000000

**Momoko/Blossom's POV**

We transform and arrive where the GangGreenGang is harassing Ken, Kasey, and the two twins, just in time to see J, F, and E send them off. J turns towards the twins and makes sure they're okay, then turns to the blue haired lady that they were all in conversation with earlier and nods.

Oh no are those her little siblings? Is Kasey really going to become friends with them. Out of all the people in the world, and she takes interest in Ken and these two, and this is most definitely going to reveal my double life to her.

"Hey! It's the PowerPuff Girls." Kasey notices Bubbles, Buttercup, and I floating there. "We already got saved by the new superheroes though so."

"They're not superheroes." J's little brother says.

His sister giggles. "If their anything in that range they're super villains, but the type that you laugh at because they're funny." J's little sister adds on.

"What?!" Kasey exclaims. "But they just defeated the GangGreenGang!"

"I don't see why Miles and Molly didn't just fist bump each other and solve this themselves. Those guys were weak." J tells my sister.

"They were like thirty year olds, I panicked!" The boy, Miles, says.

"I even said we should've taken them on." Molly says. "You're supposed to be the smart one."

"Wait, you guys have superpowers too?" Ken finally speaks up.

"Yeah they're the Yin-Yang twins." F answers.

"That's so cool!" Kasey exclaims. And starts talking really fast about how cool it must be to have superpowers.

"Yeah but I think you guys might have to come with me to my da... I mean the Professor's lab, we need to make sure your stable like the other chemical infected life forms in New Townsville." Ken says. He looks at us and moves his head as to say 'you guys get there before us'.

**At The Lab, Julianna's POV**

Francesca, Ellie, and I change back to normal, and were forced to walk instead of fly to the lab because of the five people that have lack of flying ability.

"So you see, we have to make sure that all five of you are completely stable and safe so you can use your powers around the citizens of New Townsville, and you can only use your powers for purposes to help make New Townsville a better and safer place to be in." The Professor guy explains.

"Miles, translate the nerd to understandable language please." Molly orders Miles, who was the only one paying attention to what was going on during that sentence.

"Apparently we're a potential threat to this town, so they need to make sure that we're not insane like Julianna, Francesca, and Ellie and they're telling us we can only use the powers for good, but I doubt any of us are actually going to do that unless we feel like it." Miles explains to Molly, in a way where it won't seem boring to her.

"Why are you guy's all such killjoys?" I question. "If insanity and crime isn't allowed then there's literally going to be the most boring experience for everyone."

"It's not being a killjoy it's making sure no one dies." Blossom tells me angrily.

"I had a near death experience once and it was f**king cool! Got to talk to all the people we've lost, got to actually meet death, got death's phone number, and now my eye's removable so that's fun too." I list off the many things hat happened after I got hit by that car that one time. Julia walks up to me, take my hat off, and flips my hair over so it's covering me face. I fix my hair and grab my hat back, then throw my eye at her.

My eye bounces off her, hits the little girl Miles and Molly were playing with, and starts bouncing around the room. I hold up my hand when it bounces back towards me and catch it, and seal it back into my face, and all the blood that kinda splattered around the room vanished too.

"Okay, one out of five is unstable." The little boy tells the Professor.

"Yep." Francesca, Ellie, Miles, Molly, Julia, Faith, and Ella confirm.

"Oh and you seven have the right to talk." I say.

"Nope." The seven say.

"Five out of five are unstable." The little boy corrects his statement. "When's the next time you know you guys have to use your powers for anything."

"The Halloween show in the park next Friday." Ellie says. "By the way we need like two extra kids for that, who wants to join?"

The little girl, who I think Molly called Kasey immediately agrees, and I notice Blossom's face make a 'oh no' look.

A robotic dog walks into the room, notices all the people in the room, and backs out. The boy that Miles and Molly were playing with runs after the dog, probably using it as an excuse to get out of the room before having to answer Ellie's question.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Helllllllllooooooooooooo**

**Why don't you guys put any comments on this thing?!**

**I DO NOT OWN THE POWERPUFF GIRLS Z!**

00000000000000

**Ken's POV, the next morning**

"Ken, I want you to accept that offer those girls gave you about the Halloween Festival on Friday." I literally just walked down here with Poochi, and my dad throws this in my face.

"What?! But those people are insane!" I exclaim. "It's bad enough they're probably going to end up hurting Kasey, but..."

"Exactly, and you have to make sure that nothing bad happens to anyone there." Dad cuts off my sentence. "The Powerpuffs will be here too, but they won't be able to transform right away if something happens because they'll be in the crowd, but you'll be right by these people and able to stop them if they do try to pull any type of stunt."

"This is gonna be a long week." Poochi mumbles. I nod in agreement.

**J's POV, Monday**

That weekend was incredibly short compared to how long the dance seemed to drag on. **(A/N At this point I'm really just seeing how annoyed I can make the inspiration of F with how many chapters I had the dance stretch across.) **Yet I am incredibly tired.

It's totally not because I stayed up until two a.m. planning world domination if that's what you're wondering, because A., Francesca and Ellie were over telling me to go the f**k to sleep. It was their fault they let me have internet and candy.

"How are you not tired?" Francesca asks as we walk into home room.

"Oh I am." Ellie replies. "I just adapted to Julianna's random spasms at night."

"And I'm not tired because I'm a psychotic being that has no weaknesses." I say. Ellie and I are good at staying energized even when we should be falling over dead, I don't know either.

"I have a list of five things that could literally destroy you right now if they would." Francesca says.

"And I same for you, so I would say we have a tie." I say.

"I think I should really just duct tape both of your mouths shut." E comments.

"But then think of how boring the world would be." I tell her.

"And you know, safe from danger." Con says as he sits down in his chair. "Actually maybe we should just lock the three of you in a cage for extra security."

"Okay, instead of that, we could, change our topic of conversation." Francesca says.

"Or, the four of you could shut up for once in your lives." Bobby says from the chair behind Ellie.

"Or you could get the h*ll out of the conversation." Ellie retorts.

"Or we could all just try to get along for once." Marvin says.

"Shut up Marvin." Francesca tells him.

"Okay." Marvin goes back to the homework paper he was looking over.

"One day we're all going to kill each other." I say. "Also known as tomorrow probably."

"Nah, tomorrow we're supposed to completely skip." Francesca tells me.

"D*mnit." Ellie says. "I thought we were supposed to go through the entire week this time."

"We're not even supposed to get through this whole day I think." Con adds in.

**Would you all stop breaking the fourth wall?!**

"You're the one writing, don't blame us." I say.

"It's gonna key smash." Bobby says.

**unverihbverhibverhibcewojncojwennjocwdjnofjonedvbjedbojvedjofnjowdb**

"Yep." Marvin says.

"What the h*ll are you six talking about?" Someone says.

"Something you shouldn't of been listening to, but look at you." I say.

**See that wouldn't of happened if you guys didn't break the fourth wall.**

The bell rings and first class starts.

**Some Time Later**

"Teacher!" Momoko exclaims. "I have to go to the nurse! My foot is about to die of dehydration." When she stands up I notice the pink piece of her belt light up.

"Yeah and my stomach has athlete's foot." Miyako says. The blue piece of her belt also glowing.

"I'm gonna go to the nurse." Kaoru says, also with a glowing belt piece.

The three rush out of the classroom. Francesca, Ellie, and I all take sideways glances at each other.

I pop my eye out, and drop it on the floor, letting it roll to where ever it goes. "Um, has anyone seen my eye?" I ask. The teacher turns her attention away from the door she was just looking at and gasps when she sees the wound now gushing blood down my face.

Ellie holds up her face, which is now broken off of the rest of her head. "I might need some duct tape." She says.

"I kinda lost my hand." Francesca says, even though the removed limb is right on top of her hairband.

At this point my eye really is lost. "I seriously need to find my eye did anyone pick that up?" When no one answers I just hold my hand up and the missing eye flies up from the corner of the room and into my awaiting hand.

"We're going to go to the nurse." Francesca says. All of the eyes of the class watch us until we're out of the room. With the exception of Con, Marvin, and Bobby, who looked pretty bored.

"Hyper Blossom!" A shout comes from somewhere above us.

"I think our best bet is the roof." Ellie says. I seal my eye in, Ellie reinstalls her face, and Francesca jams her hand back onto her wrist.

**Some Transformations Later**

"Oh what are you three doing here?!" Blossom questions once we join up with them in the sky.

"Seeing what's so important that you guys have to miss class." I say. "It's probably just that dumb monkey again, and he's practically harmless."

"His robot is destroying part of the city!" Bubbles exclaims,,looking to where the robot is kinda messing with stuff.

"So?" F asks. "A quick freeze over will solve that." She shoots some ice in the general direction of the robot, and once of hits the robot freezes with the monkey inside.

"And then we just kinda." E says. She sends off a tornado and I strike the twister with fire, creating a fire tornado that carries the monkey off into the sky. "That was fun, but I really think you three should be getting back to class."

"What about you three?" Buttercup questions.

"We'll do our thing, you do yours." I say. "Now off, back to school for you three."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Hello! *silently keeps typing as inspiration of Francesca sits next to me eating popcorn* I'm writing this chapter because she told me to! AND SHE'S EATING ALL THE POPCORN WHY.**

**I DO NOT OWN THE POWERPUFF GIRLS Z**

00000000000000000

**Kaoru's POV**

"You guys blew up half the town!" Blossom exclaims as we fly towards J, F, and E. Being called out of school the second time today, because we stupidly went back to school when they told us to.

"I guess we did do that didn't we?" J says, looking back on the damage caused to the town, oddly though it didn't look like any people were harmed other than broken bones or scrapes.

"How didn't anyone get hurt during this?" Bubbles asks.

"We evacuated the buildings first." F replies.

"Did you think we were that heartless? We only kill when we're under threat of being killed." E says. "Rules of nature. A lion doesn't eat if it's not hungry."

"We really only did this because we wanted an excuse for not doing science." J says.

"You guys, blew up half of a city, for no reason other than not doing school work." I state, these girls are insane.

"It's a pass time isn't it? Nothing's really worse than some stuff we saw when we were little. **(A/N It's 2009 in this, just with updated technology and news) **" F says. "America was going through some stuff in 2001."

I remember hearing about that when I was seven, everyone in the world was in a bit of panic, or shock at least. I had no clue what was going on, not until my older brother explained that two buildings were crashed into in America, and I still didn't quite understand what was so important, buildings fall everyday.

"You guys didn't think that my eye's removable for no reason right? And F's hand?" J asks us. "Wasn't a fun trip jumping from a third floor when your seven."

"We're gonna go now, last bell just rang." E says. The school bell was ringing off in the distance, they transformed to normal and stayed afloat in the air to fly back towards the school.

Blossom, Bubbles, and I just kinda float there for a second, then flew back towards school too, landing on the roof. We transformed back to normal and went our separate ways home.

**Momoko's POV**

"Momoko I'm going home with Miles and Molly!" Kasey exclaims, running past me with her two friends.

I sigh and keep walking towards home.

**Friday Morning.**

"A Halloween party tomorrow?" Miyako asks, looking at the invitation both her and Kaoru got from some messenger for a popular kid that paid no attention to me. "Sorry you didn't get invited Momoko."

"It's fine." I mumble. "You get used to not being paid attention."

"What was that?" Kaoru asks me, apparently not hearing my spoken thought.

"Nothing." I say, and walk into school towards class.

Three familiar faces stop me in the hallway.

"You didn't get invited to the party tomorrow?" Julianna asks, not tauntingly like someone like Princess would, but like she was actually trying to get the information.

"No, why do you three care?" I ask, losing most of my temper.

"Cause we want you to some trick-or-treating with us tomorrow night." Francesca says.

"We take Molly and Miles around town every year. You can bring Kasey if you want, but I think she was already coming anyways." Ellie adds on. "We usually invite two people that don't get invited to whatever else most kids would be doing on Halloween, but we never quite saw why someone wouldn't want to go around and collect free candy."

"We didn't get invited to the party either, for some reason everyone thinks we're insane." Julianna says.

"I wonder why?" I ask sarcastically. "Anyways, why would I go anywhere with you guys, you hate me."

"J, F, and E may have some stuff against Blossom, but so far, Julianna, Francesca, and Ellie have no reason to be mad at Momoko." Francesca says. "You wanna come or not? Afterwords we're just gonna stay at Julianna's, eat candy, watch movies, and then probably die from sugar high or something."

"Also don't take anything from the Halloween show tonight seriously." Julianna adds in.

"I guess I'll come. Who's the other person your inviting?" I ask.

"Well Con's being forced to come by Miles, and we haven't figured out who the other misfit we're bringing is, almost everyone got invited to that party that's going on. Also Death may be there, not sure about that." Ellie explains.

"Because he won't answer his f**king phone!" J says. I realize that she's looking down at her phone screen for the past few minutes. A tune starts playing from the device. "And he accidentally killed a newborn bunny, but he can come."

"How do you accidentally kill a newborn bunny?" I question.

"Well it was his sister's and he forgot that he didn't have his gloves on an she wanted to pet the bunny, and have you ever heard the phrase 'Death by the touch of death'? Yeah." Julianna drags her last word out a little bit.

The home room bell rings and we all rush into the classroom we should've been five minutes ago. Now we only have ten minutes in home room before classes start.

**Ellie's POV**

"How come you guys always get invited to this type of stuff?" A voice I sort of recognize says. I turn to see a guy I frequently play online games with talking to two people Julianna seemed to be annoyed by.

"Because we're not anti-social dorks whose only friends are on the internet." The one dressed mostly in green says.

"He's not anti-social. He talks to me. It is mostly online though." I say, turning fully to face the three. "Kinda weird that I don't know his name, and he doesn't know mine."

"Who are you?" The boy with the red hat asks me.

"One of the three people that trashed the town yesterday, and I can take on two people that are rude to my friend." I say. "Though it would be nice is Julianna could help me with the fire tornado thing."

"What'd you need help with?" J asks.

"The destruction of these two pricks." I tell her.

"I hate these two." I see J's hair twitch a little bit, and it lights on fire for a spilt second. "But I see you found another misfit."

"Oh yeah!" I exclaim. I turn to the kid that I know through the world of gaming. "You wanna come trick-or-treating with us, Framcesca, Con, Momoko, and Death tomorrow?"

"Isn't trick-or-treating for little kids?" The kid in green asks.

"Say what you want about it, but we can find joy in being given free candy for absolutely no reason." Francesca says, joining the conversation.

"I'll come I guess." The kid in blue replies. "My name's Boomer by the way."

"Were you guys named by thirteen year olds or something?" Julianna asks.

"Well yeah. We named ourselves when we were created and it's really confusing." Boomer says.

"Just, don't take anything that happens at the Halloween show tonight too seriously if your there." I say. "We have some weird stage performances planned."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Nine in the morning and I'm already writing and my eyes hurt from natural sunlight. *random babbling continues***

**I DO NOT OWN POWERPUFF GIRLS Z**

000000000000000

**J's POV, class.**

I'm not paying attention, and I'm texting Death. If I get caught then whatever.

"Julianna who are you texting that's more important then my class?" The teacher asks.

"Death." I say, and continue texting.

"Who are you really texting?" This teacher is going to hate me.

"Death, she just told you." Ellie says.

"She can't texting Death, Death's not even a person." The teacher says, starting to lose her temper.

"Is that a bet?" I question.

"Fine, try to prove to me that Death's a person." I glance over to the clock, ten minutes of class left.

I type something in my phone. Two minutes later a person that would be what you expect Death to be, looking sort of like the grim reaper with his hood pulled over shadowing his face.

"What do you want?" Death asks. He doesn't sound like what you expect Death to sound like though, he sounds like an eighteen year old boy. He takes his hood down, to reveal a pale face and black hair. "I thought you were in school."

"She is, have you payed attention to the surrounding people and scenery?" Francesca asks.

"No, I'm more focused on when Life will pop in and drag me away." Upon Death's word his sister appears in the class room, her tan skin clashing with her white hair, that flows around her down to her feet, and has a white dress that yeah, looks like what Life would wear.

Without talking, the girl that looks around twenty grabs Death by his hood and they both disappear.

By the time everyone that doesn't know me gets over the shock, the bell rings.

**At the Halloween Show**

"Now how many chapters is this gonna take again?" E asks. We're behind stage at the Halloween show that New Townsville sets up every year. And with the help of lightning speed, I was able to sign up for it before anyone else. So Francesca, Ellie, our brother and sisters, and I, get to perform our normal, slightly demented routines.

"Maybe five... I don't know." F replies.

**(-_-)**

"Someone tell the author that she can't start putting emoticons everywhere." I say. "It'll get annoying."

**You can't stop me. I'm an ultimate being of pure energy with no weakness.**

Sure, whatever.

Anyways, we're starting with the some of the same songs we did at the dance, except I have to change mine since Con's not here.

"Are you done painting yet?" Miles asks me. I am painting him and Molly for this song, I have to make them look like mangled corpses.

"Almost." I say, I add the last few details to making Miles look like half of his face was ripped off. "Done."

"Okay, let's go!" Molly exclaims. Miles and Molly go out and just kinda lie on the stage. Faith starts playing the music from her computer.

I go out onto the stage now. My appearance is different also, my hair is painted rainbow, and that' serially hard to do when you can't see what your painting. And over my JFE uniform I have a lab coat that has blood/rainbow stains all over it.

The dupstep-like music drops off a little bit. "Now a rainbow's tale isn't quite as nice. As the story we knew of sugar and spice." I sing, with a distorted voice. "But a rainbow's easy once you get to know it with the help of the magic of a device." At this point my eyes turn black except for my irises. "Now let's delve deeper into rainbow philosophy, far beyond that of the skies mythology. It's easy to misjudge that floating city, with alluring decor and social psychology. But with all great things comes a great responsibility, that of the skies being weather stability. How you ask, are they up to the task. To which the answer is in a simple facility." Now the painted over Miles and Molly fly up a little bit, still looking dead. "In the rainbow factory. Where your fears and horrors come true." Molly drops back to the ground, and I walk over, taking my paintbrush and sucking the color out of her. "In the rainbow factory. Where not a single soul gets though." I do the same thing to Miles. And start painting a rainbow leaving the dropped 'corpses' where they are. "In the Rainbow Factory. Where your fears and horrors come true. In the rainbow factory. Where not a single soul gets through." *

Miles and Molly get off, and exit the stage with me. F and E do their songs. And by that point Julia, Molly, Miles, and I are painted for Julia's song.

Julia's T-shirt of the day was dark blue with a black paint splat on it, which I painted a crescent moon on, and her skinny jeans and shoes are now black, same with her beanie, but I left her blue hair alone. I painted, Molly, Miles, and I's hair a dark blue, and painted sunglasses and headphones for each of us.

Molly, Miles, and I put the head phones around our necks and the sunglasses on. All four of us walk onto the stage, and I paint the scene quickly, Julia steps on the moon I painted, and is lifted into the air the way she's standing she's peeking out from behind the moon, and Miles, Molly and I stand behind a DJ table. The Ken and Kasey kids also follow us onto the stage.

"Welcome kiddies and gentlemen there ain't no reason to scream. Your favorite princess is back she's walking up on the scene. She has been stuck in the moon but that's no reason to fret. She's not a nightmare no more so buckle down and get set." Miles sings/says.

Julia leans out from the moon a bit more, looking to see what's going on.

"She living in the past. So you won't last without the proper care. With a royal farewell and an animate spell you won't have long to prepare." Molly sings. I'm just playing the music from here.

"Now little kiddies this is nightmare night. Your ruler nightmare moon is back to come and fill you with fright. So get your goodies and fill up all your bags and go and leave a candy offering for that big ole' hag. And pray above that she's not coming back to come and take away your soul to eat you up for a snack. So run away and go hide just keep your head out of sight the darkness is rising again because this is nightmare night." Miles sings/says,

I use a projected on the table to create a hologram like image of a pretty creepy looking spirit as Molly sings. "She's living in the past so you won't last without the proper care. With a royal farewell and an animate spell you won't have long to prepare."

Kasey and Ken stand there pretending to look scared but in the ending music Julia jumps down from her perch and drags Miles, Molly, and I away, turning off the projected as she does so.

Behind stage I transform back to normal along with Francesca and Ellie. We still sing normal songs during Halloween for some reason.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N I DO NOT OWN EITHER OF THE SONGS USED LAST CHAPTER. THEY ARE BOTH BY WOODEN TOASTER AND REMIXED BY THE LIVING TOMBSTONE ON YOUTUBE.**

**I ALSO DO NOT OWN POWERPUFF GIRLS Z**

0000000000

**Francesca's POV**

"Now that that's over with, Faith it's your turn." Julianna says. Faith was already painted for her part, like me during my weird song she's painted pink, but instead of her hair being wild and out of control J made it completely straight, and of course her eyes had to be kept the same.

And for some reason Miles and Molly are always out in the part of the dead people. But this time they have some spare painted body parts to carry around with them, just organs and stuff.

Faith, Miles, and Molly go out on the stage and Faith sing the Pretty Little Liars theme ***. **The full song plays through, and at one point Julianna transforms into J silently behind stage, and goes out to paint some stuff with her paintbrush. And afterwords I hear some children crying.

It is the day before Halloween, but maybe this song is a little too gruesome for a public event.

The song ends and Faith, Miles, Molly, and J return to where the rest of us stand.

"Are you guys allowed to be that graphic with these performances?" The little boy that I think is Miles and Molly's friend asks.

"I dunno." Molly says. "But Ken, you do have to admit that it is the day before Halloween."

"I'm not sure if that's a valid reason to scar children for life." Ken tells her.

"It is now." Miles says.

"None of that stuff was true though, right?" The little girl asks.

"I don't think so. But I wouldn't worry about it Kasey." Miles replies.

"There." J says finishing up the paint on Ella. She goes on to painting Miles, then Molly, Ken, and Kasey.

"Is this safe?" Ken asks.

"Questionably." J answers. She notices the uncertainty on the child's face. "Look kid, everyone standing here right now has had this paint on them and they're fine." J finishes up painting on Ellie, and hands her the blue beanie that she took from Ella's head.

**Ellie's POV**

Yes, I finally got my hat back. Ella looks at J, J shrugs. "It is her beanie." J says. J transforms back to Julianna and puts her earrings back in.

The seven of us performing in this song go out onto the stage. And Ella sings through the other Five Nights at Freddy's song. **** **

"That was fun!" Kasey exclaims upon returning back stage.

"Well then for you this is going to be a really short lived two minutes." Francesca says. "You're in the next song too. So is Ken."

"I thought we were only supposed to be in those two songs though." Ken says.

"Did we only mention two songs?" I ask. "I thought there were supposed to be four."

"Whoops." Miles and Molly chorus.

"We accidentally said two. But it's okay, we need normal people reactions for this song." Molly says.

"Um, what?!" Ken and Kasey ask frantically as Miles and Molly drag them onto the stage.

**Ken's POV**

I shouldn't of done this. Why do I always have to listen to my dad?

Once on the stage that's been set up in the park, Miles and Molly let go of Kasey and I's wrists.

The twins fist bump each other. And I guess that' sweat triggers their transformation because soon all of Molly's clothes are black and so is her hair, and her eyes are entirely white without any iris or pupil. Miles' clothes and hair are completely white, and his eyes are completely black. This is the first time I've ever seen them do this, and by the look on Kasey's face, this is the first time she's seen it happen either.

"They say we are what we are. But we don't have to be." Miles sings. I recognize this song, it's from a kids movie that Momoko convinced me to go see with her and Kasey. *******

"I'm bad behavior but I do it in the best way." Molly sings.

"I'll be the watcher of the eternal flame." Miles sings.

"I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams." Molly sings.

"I am the sand in the bottom half of the hour glass." They combine their voices. "I try to picture me without you but I can't" ********

They sing through the rest of the song. And by the way they perform, Kasey and I do play a big part in the acting, to the point where we almost got hit by a ninja star of pure energy Molly sent towards us. Miles and Molly transform back to normal. Julia, Faith, and Ella go on the stage to sing something,

"That was still pretty fun." Kasey says as we return behind the stage. "Why would I not like that?"

"We almost got our heads chopped off!" I exclaim.

"So, kinda like being in a movie, or a comic book." Kasey tells me.

"We're gonna be best friends." Molly says to Kasey, they go off into some wild conversation.

"Sorry about that, my sisters are insane." Miles says.

"I've realized that, and it's slightly imprinted on you too." I say.

"Yeah, but at least I can still pretend to be normal. It's kinda crazy living with the three. Molly can bounce around for hours without having any type of trigger for it like candy or soda, don't give her candy or soda. Julianna always has Francesca and Ellie over for one reason or another, or she's playing with Molly. And Julia is trying to get a comic book idea pitched somewhere, while also working on college courses. It just gets kinda weird when your the only boy in a group mostly overrun by girls." Miles explains. "You only live with your dad and your dog, so that must be pretty easy to deal with.

"Actually, the PowerPuff Girls Z are at my house half the time. So I really don't get much time without something crazy going on every other day." I tell him. "Like one time they broke the moon in half, and another day when my dog accidentally made a harmless duck toy become a Godzilla-like monster."

"I heard about the moon thing, mostly because E was complaining about how many tides she had to control." Miles says.

"If J, F, and E are their counterpart names, what are yours and Molly's?" I ask, it's been kinda bugging me that everyone seems to have a name for their alter-egos except them.

"Molly's Yin, and I'm Yang. I find it kinda funny how people don't pick up on that. But I guess unless they actually see the sign next to us while we're transformed the connection can be unrecognized." Miles explains.

I realize the connection as soon as he says it. The black and white does kinda explain most of it. "Oh. Yeah it's kinda weird that I didn't notice, I've already graduated college." I say.

"You are ten right?" Miles questions.

"Yeah, I was homeschooled by my dad. So I'm pretty advanced. Except some of the greatest things I've done are complete accidents." I say. "Like the my dog, he was a normal toy until I accidentally broke open an iceberg containing light and dark energy rays, and I accidentally created a new chemical after dropping my breakfast in chemical X once."

"Most of the things I've done are accidents too. Like adding an extra part to Julia's science project that gave my sisters, Julianna's friends, and myself their powers. It was literally like one extra screw to hold the thing together and somehow it exploded, hitting the eight of us that got powers with weird light beams." Miles says.

"Eight?" I ask. "I thought only you, Molly, Julianna, Francesca, and Ellie got powers."

"There's three more fifteen year olds it happened too. This is why I don't like it when my sisters are assigned group project, it's always our house that got picked for anything like that, here and back in America." Miles explains.

"You guys are from America? How did you end up in Japan?" I question.

"Julianna's really good at messing up and not making anything good out of it." Miles answers.

000000000000000

**A/N*I do not own the Pretty Little Liars theme nor am I connected to the show in any way**.

****I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's or Five Nights at Freddy's 2, and I do not own It's Been So Long by The Living Tombstone on YouTube.**

*****I don't own Big Hero 6, and I am not connected to The Walt Disney company in any way, shape, or form.**

******I do not own Immortals by Fall Out Boy.**

**That's a lot of disclaimers...**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaand I've been watching a YouTube channel with a lot of swearing. Expect a sh*t load of me just dropping f**king curses everywhere, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.**

**In fact why am I even censoring this sh*t? Is that a rule somewhere that I'm unconsciously following? Until one of you points it out to me I'll just not give a f**k and keep up with my censors.**

**I DO NOT OWN POWERPUFF GIRLS Z**

0000000000000000

**The Next Day, Julianna's POV**

"Did we tell those people our address?" I ask Francesca, whose apartment I was at because Miles accidentally blew something up.

"I think so. I know that Momoko knows, and Ellie's probably talking to that Boomer kid right now." Francesca turns after her sentence and hits the wall of her bedroom, that connects to Ellie and Ella's apartment.

"What the h*ll?!" Ellie exclaims from the other side of the wall. I hear a quieter, "I'm sorry they're being b*tches."

"I'm the only one qualified as a b*tch though." I fake complain. "Either way tell that kid you invited over tonight our address."

"I already did, I'm not an idiot." Ellie says. "Now why can't you two just walk the twenty to thirty feet it would take you to come over here instead of almost breaking the wall."

"Because that would require getting up." Francesca says.

"Julianna why aren't you at your house anyways?" Ellie questions.

"Miles blew some sh*t up. Then Molly accidentally added to it by getting nauseous from the fumes and throwing up." I explain. "I think they're excited for tonight."

"Is your apartment going to be safe by tonight?" Francesca asks.

"It should be good in about two hours, and it's two now, so yeah." I reply.

**Boomer's POV, an hour and a half later**

"I still think it's stupid that you're going to hang out with those losers for the night. And for trick-or-treating none the less." Brick says.

"I still think you guys wasting your time on some party is stupid, but you don't care." I retort. "Besides they aren't losers, they're better than you two."

"They're completely insane." Butch comments. "And I'm pretty sure they ended up getting kicked out of America somehow."

"Yeah. But we're supposed to be evil too, and in my mind getting kicked out of a country is for any reason is kinda evil." I say.

I hear a little girl scream from outside, then something orange flies in though the window.

"Miles!" A little girl exclaims from outside. "Now we probably hit someone with pumpkin guts."

"I'm just messing up a lot today." A boy's voice answers the girl's voice. Then the little boy, probably named Miles, comes towards through the window. The same little boy that was performing with Ellie, Francesca, and Julianna last night. "Sorry about that. My sister and I are having a war."

"Um, what?" Butch asks.

"Like a play war." The little girl flies in after her brother. "It's a snowball fight except we use pumpkin guts instead of snow. She picks up the orange glob that landed on the floor and chucks it at her brother.

"Where did those two go?!" A panicking, but familiar voice exclaims.

"We're in here!" Miles exclaims.

"You guys got pumpkin guts in here and accidentally destroyed someone's possessions didn't you?" Julianna asks, also flying in through the window, Francesca and Ellie following.

"You should probably just come with us." Ellie says to me.

Ellie grabs me by the wrist and drags me out the window, somehow managing to lift both of us in the air with ease up to a balcony of an apartment where the six of us land.

"Miles are those toxins out of there by now?" Julianna asks the younger child.

"They should be, but we'll know if they are if Molly vomits again." Miles tells her.

"Hey!" The little girl, most likely Molly, exclaims. "It's not my fault you combined the two mixtures and practically blew the wall away."

The two children get into an argument that continues as they walk inside the apartment, which is in an admittedly bad state. Books and papers were laying around everywhere, and a large scorch mark was visible on a wall where some test tubes were sitting.

**Fifteen Minutes Later**

There was a knock at the door that Julianna got up and answered, and Momoko and a little girl came into the semi-cleaned up apartment.

"What happened?" Both girls ask.

"Miles tried to science probably." A voice says from behind them. Con walks into the apartment. "And made the two out of three chance of blowing something up."

"Okay, everyone's here. Where's death?" Francesca wonders aloud.

"Hello!" The eighteen year old popped into existence. "What the h*ll happened here?"

"I messed up okay!" Miles exclaims from where he was cleaning up various spilt chemicals.

The little girl that arrived with Momoko seemed confused as to what was going on. Molly seemed to realize this and spoke up. "Kasey meet Death, Death probably already knows you because he's kinda Death."

"Yeah, can you guys explain that a bit more?" I ask, still unaware of how Julianna could possibly know Death well enough that both of her younger siblings could talk to him without fear.

"Okay, have you heard of 9/11?" Julianna asks. I nod. "Francesca and I were in the building for some reason that day, probably something her mom was doing, and we're hanging out on the third floor by a window. Fast forward about an hour, we had no clue where Francesca's mom went, and the there was a large crash. Everyone started panicking except for those trying to calmly get out. Everyone ignored the two seven year olds that had no clue what was going on. Once Francesca realized what was going on, the only way we really had out was through the window we were by. We jumped out the window, and I died while Francesca's hand was very badly broken."

"I had to come by and take Julianna to the afterlife, to which my older sister let her stay for thirty minutes until all of the confused questions made my sister explode almost, so Julianna was classified under a near death experience." Death explains the rest of the story. "And her eye kinda fell out when she landed on her head. And I have no clue how Francesca survived the fall, it was all pretty miraculous."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Can someone please tell me why this story doesn't get any reviews?!**

**I DO NOT OWN POWERPUFF GIRLS Z**

00000000000000

**Later That Night, Julianna's POV**

"Now that you've all gotten yourselves on sugar highs, who wants alcohol?!" A probably partially drunk Ella asks.

"Okay, yeah let's just..." Faith takes whatever Ella's drinking and throws it somewhere. She looks over and notices Julia about to ask the previous question. "They are children, that are already pretty much intoxicated, we, are, not, giving, them, alcohol."

"D*mnit." Julia mutters. "But you have to clean the broken glass off the floor."

Upon noticing the faces of Boomer, Momoko, and Kasey, I add my comment. "The thing is my sister so probably sober." Con face palms.

"This is why I don't like coming here." Con says.

"Well that doesn't change your status of being hostage." Ellie says. "We just use you to get more candy." She takes a piece of candy from Con's untouched pile.

"Plus Faith said that of their going to be drunk that you have to be here because we need a 'responsible' adult for supervision." Francesca adds on. "But considering we'll find a way to convince you to leave, or you'll just leave on your own out of pure annoyance, I don't think it matters."

Miles and Molly burst into the main room from their bedroom, grab Kasey, and retreat back to their home base.

"Is that a bad thing? I need to make sure she's alive when I being her home." Momoko says.

"We'll know in about..." Death starts to say, but gets cut off by some shows theme song being blasted from the twins' room. "Well her eardrums may be bleeding but she'll be fine."

Suddenly there's a knock on the door.

"Who the h*ll is here at eleven at night?" Faith asks.

"I may or may not of ordered pizza." Ella says. Faith face palms, but two excited and energized children run into the room, knocking over Julia in the process.

"Someone said pizza." Miles says.

"Who has summoned us?" Molly asks.

I finally decide to get up and actually answer the door.

"Why didn't you guys invite us?" A cocky voice asks when I open the door. Bobby and Marvin stand at the door.

"Because we don't like you!" Ellie shouts from inside.

"Didn't you guys have a party to be at anyways?" I question.

"It's eleven at night everyone left. Plus it was kinda weird anyways." Marvin answers. "It was run by that weird rich girl."

"And you guys are the only people in this town we know." Bobby says.

I shut the door and lock it. Molly and Miles have gone back to their room with Kasey. And everyone else is having some conversation on the floor where we were sitting earlier.

**An hour later**

"Okay it's midnight, everyone who's not female or Miles get out of here." Julia says. Boomer and Con leave like normal people, and Death disappears.

**The Next Day**

"Bye Kasey!" Molly exclaims at her friend who has to go home with her sister. She then returns to putting make-up on a struggling Miles, who somehow got duct taped to a chair.

"Someone please help me!" Miles exclaims. Molly puts duct tape over his mouth, but her continues to speak unintelligible sentences anyways.

**Momoko's POV**

Right upon arriving at home my belt starts glow and buzz. I hurry to my room and take the call.

"Momoko, Princess is causing trouble again." Ken says. "And it's kinda making some of the other villains go crazy."

I transform and fly out my window. And meet up with Bubbles and Buttercup in the sky.

"It's probably just because of how stupid her party last night was." Buttercup comments. "Barely anything happened, you didn't miss much."

We quickly knock Princess into the bag we use to get her to the lab, and fly off.

After transforming Princess back and getting back to the lab, all I hear is Miyako and Kaoru assuring me the party was boring.

"I don't care, I was at a different party." I finally say. They didn't know that I would be doing anything last night, much less that I would be doing anything with JFE.

"What?!" Miyako, Kaoru, and Ken exclaim.

"Yeah, I was at Julianna's house. They invited me to go trick-or-treating with them and Miles and Molly. In fact when I was called out, I was just getting home with Kasey." I explain.

"But those guys are dangerous!" Ken exclaims.

"I'm not sure if this will help you guys out, but Boomer and Death were there too." I add on. At this point just waiting to see their reactions.

"Death?" The professor asks. "I don't think those girls could know someone that shouldn't exist."

"They do." Kaoru says. "He even appeared in the middle of class on Friday."

"And why would you want to go anywhere that a RowdyRuff boy would be?" Miyako questions.

"I actually didn't know he would be here until after school on Friday." I reply. "But he wasn't much of a bother, he just talked with Ellie for most of the time he was there."

"Well what you did does sound a little more bearable then Princess' party." Kaoru admits.

"Apparently, what happened there?" I ask.

"Almost nothing." Miyako says. "We all just sat at tables waiting for something to happen or for Princess to do anything, but after ten we just left."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N ****I should be sleeping. Oh well.**

**I DO NOT OWN POWERPUFF GIRLS Z**

0000000000000

**Julianna's POV**

Miles mumbles from where he's still tied down to the chair, about an hour after Kasey and Momoko left.

Julia wanders into the room, finally waking up after what was probably five hours of sleep. Notices the ties up Miles, detaches him from the chair, and starts to remove the makeup that Molly was tormenting him with.

"How long has he been sitting here with you three ignoring him?" Julia questions, Francesca, Ellie, and I.

"Two hours!" Miles exclaims.

"An hour and a half." Francesca corrects.

"Molly wanted to make sure he didn't dictate the TV all day." I say.

"That doesn't mean you leave me duct taped to a chair!" Miles argues.

"Fair point, but we did not leave you duct taped to the chair, Molly did." Ellie counters.

"You shouldn't of left him there!" Julia exclaims. She turns to Miles. "But why didn't you just use light energy for this."

"Look at the adhesive side of the tape." Miles mutters.

"Molly! What did I say about attaching dark energy to things?!" Julia calls out to the ten year old.

"Only to use it so Miles couldn't break anything." Molly says, walking out of her bedroom and into the main room.

"Stuff he shouldn't break, not taping him to a chair." Julia tells her.

"He was gonna take the TV all day!" Molly exclaims. "I didn't wanna watch Pokémon for five hours."

"I wouldn't of gotten ahold of the remote, you called dibs last night." Miles says.

The two start bickering.

"What do you two wanna do?" Ellie asks.

"How many cans of spray paint do we have left?" I question. Francesca gets up and checks the cabinet under one of the counters.

"Here, five." Francesca says. "But you'll probably use your paint brush, so we're good."

"Okay, let's go." Ellie says, talking two cans of blue spray paint. Francesca grabs one white can, and one pink.

We transform, unnoticed by my siblings. Molly and Miles too busy fighting, and Julia trying to separate them from ripping each other apart. I wonder where Faith and Ella are...

Oh well, that's not my problem.

**Thirty minutes later**

Whatever parts of the town that weren't exploded earlier this week are now graffitied. This is fun.

"See, why would you wanna hang out with these people?!" Buttercup asks Blossom as they fly towards us.

"I don't hang out with them." Blossom says. "Momoko does."

"But still." Bubbles says.

Blossom rolls her eyes and just entangles us with her yo-yo. "I don't see why it' such a big deal for you guys. I'm fine with Miyako and Kaoru getting invited to Princess' parties without questioning you why you would wanna do that."

"That's different, Princess is semi-sane when not transformed." Kaoru says.

"So are Julianna, Francesca, and Ellie." Blossom argues.

"Ha!" F exclaims. "Sure."

"About as sane as this argument." I say.

"Can we get out of this string now, I think my foot fell off." E says, looking to where a part of her ankle shattered off. I take the paint brush still in my hand and let it morph into my sword, and cut away the yo-yo. E's shattered foot remains fly up off the ground, reform to proper shape, and attach to her leg.

The PowerPuffs were still arguing, and F, E and I just fly off.

**The Next Day at School, Momoko's POV**

"I can't believe that you guys just flew away. And you broke my yo-yo." I say to Julianna, Francesca and Ellie in home room. Still not in exact speaking terms with Miyako, and Kaoru, I decided to talk to these three instead.

"Sorry, but we told you we're fine with Momoko, J, F, and E, not as good with Blossom." Francesca says.

"Dude you look like you got hit why a bus." Julianna says to Con, who sat down at his desk, and does look like something might have happened to mess him up, most notably a black eye. "But I'm surprised I'm not the reason why."

"On my way here one of those crazy robots hit me in the face before I could fly out of the way." Con mutters. Wait, crazy robot, why hasn't anything been reported?

"And it was hilarious." Bobby says, also walking in and taking his seat behind Ellie.

"Hey wanna know what else is hilarious?" Ellie questions. She takes her pencil and stabs Bobby with it. "Your pain." The wound was actually bleeding, which I didn't know as possible to do with a pencil.

The six, because Marvin walked in too, get into some conversation when my belt goes off. And since it' a homeroom, Miyako, Kaoru, and I just walk out of the classroom.

When I transform my yo-yo has somehow been fixed, something the Professor couldn't do yesterday.

We defeat Mojo quickly and get back in time for first class, without saying a word to each other.

And other then Brick and Butch getting detention for something in class, nothing else happened during school.

**Somewhere In Space, No One's POV**

What looked like some type of comet moved closer to a star, being pulled in by gravity the white ball inched closer and closer towards the ball of flame.

"What's this?" A voice asked from inside what was thought to be a comet. "A star? That means heat, finally I won't be stuck in this cold vacuum of space. The white rays may even melt off."

This... This doesn't look to good.

**Julianna's POV**

"Something bad just happened." Francesca says, stopping in midair.

"No we just got out of school, and that's a good thing." Ellie says.

"Not here, or to us, in the time space continuum." Francesca tells her.

"Well, do you know what it is? You haven't had this problem since two years ago." I comment.

"No, I don't know what it is, and I realize this hasn't happened in a while. We'll just have to wait and see if it effects us in any way." Francesca explains. "I was just warning you guys."

"So, two years ago when this happened our only problem was that snow storm, and I still think that was you pranking us!" Ellie exclaims.

"Fine, next time I won't warn you guys and you won't be prepared if the apocalypse happens." Francesca says.

"Do we really need to prepare for that? I already know what being dead is like and it's not that bad." I say. I'm not allowed to explain the afterlife in full, something about space/time getting messed up if humans somehow find out.

"Whatever." Francesca mutters. We start flying towards home again.

000000000000

**A/N Hahahahahahhaa. Listen to Francesca.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N THANK MOTHER NATURE FOR SNOW! I did not want to have math class today and my wish came true. Magic is real children, magic is real.**

**I DO NOT OWN POWERPUFF GIRLS Z**

00000000000000000

**Francesca's POV**

"I'm bored." Julianna says.

"Is that why you flew in through the window instead of walking twenty yards from our two apartments?" I ask, looking up from my laptop.

"Yeah. What are you doing?" Julianna asks.

"Checking over world news, because I'm telling you something bad is going to happen. Soon." I tell her. Included with the ability of time travel, I get the ability to know when bad things are gonna happen. Something I really wish I had maybe around two months before I actually got it.

"Can't you just jump forward and see what it is?" Julianna questions, floating upside down over my bed.

"No, because I don't know when it'll happen, I just know that it will happen." I say. There are some flaws in the system.

Another person flies through my bedroom window, I should really start locking that thing.

"I'm bored." Ellie says.

I face palm. "Don't you both have people at home you could complain to?" I ask.

"We're sorry we think your over-exaggerating." Ellie says sarcastically. "But don't you wanna go do something fun instead of being a paranoid freak?"

"Yeah!" Julianna exclaims. "That's my job!"

I look up at them with a face reading 'Are you guys really serious right now?'

"Yes we are!" Ellie exclaims. "C'mon let's go to the park or something. Just do something that's not this."

"If I go along with you two, will you leave me alone afterwards?" I question.

"Only if you have actual fun." Julianna replies.

**At The Park, Brick's POV**

"Why didn't you try to get detention after we got it?" I ask Boomer, who usually tries to follow us around for stuff like that.

"I didn't really want detention today." Boomer says. "Is there a reason we're at the park though?"

"No, not really." Butch tells him.

**Yeah, sure there isn't...**

"Who said that?" I question.

"I don't know..." Butch says, looking around for someone that could've said something. But the park seems pretty much deserted where we are.

**Oh right, fourth wall can only be broken by the other six. Forget about me and carry on.**

"That's... What?" Boomer says, obviously confused by the mysterious voice.

**I said forget about me, and if you don't want to be dead in the next chapter. I think you should listen.**

"Chapter?" Butch asks.

The voice says nothing more. But someone is laughing. Julianna, Francesca, and Ellie land near us.

"They have no clue what just happened." Julianna says.

"It's not their fault." Ellie tells her.

"It is pretty funny though, but I didn't think LWD would do something as stupid as to try to talk to canons." Francesca comments.

**Butch's POV**

"What are you three talking about?" I ask.

"It's nothing." Ellie answers. "Just someone being stupid."

**I am insane. Not stupid.**

Francesca face-palms. "Then try to act like it." She mumbles.

"Yeah, you're messing with these idiots' brains." Julianna says.

"Can someone explain what's going on?" Brick asks.

"Nothing that concerns you." Julianna replies.

"Before some weird fight happens, I'm just gonna go off in that other direction." Boomer says, slowly walking farther away from the other five of us.

"I'm going to do the same thing." Ellie says, also moving away from the group.

Now I face-palm. "Why are we even at the park? And what do you two know about that weird voice?" I ask.

"We're at the park because that's where we are." Francesca says. "And the weird voice is something that should not be interacting with any of us."

**\(0O0)/**

"That emoticon doesn't even fit in with what's going on!" Julianna exclaims.

"What?" Brick questions.

"Nothing." Both Julianna and Francesca say.

**Brick's POV**

I take out my weapon, which is sadly still a spit ball straw, and fire towards Julianna. And where others that we've fought would be grossed out, she simply lifts her hand up and the piece of paper burns into nothing.

"We don't care what you fire at us. We're not telling you about the weird voice." Francesca says. She turns to Julianna. "And I told you that you should've let me stay home and research something much more important then this."

"But I believe that this was much more entertaining than watching you freak out about the potential end of the world." Julianna tells her.

"End of the... What?" Butch asks.

"Not even sure when it's gonna a happen, don't worry." Francesca says.

"You expect us to not question the possibility of the earth ending?" I ask.

"Yep!" Julianna exclaims. "Last time Francesca got a bad feeling about something nothing happened."

"It must've just been a screw up two years ago, but this one's worse!" Francesca tells Julianna.

"Did you say two years ago?" Both Butch and I question.

"Er, yeah. But nothing really happened." Julianna says.

"Did you guys know what was going on over here when that happened?" Butch asks them, both shake their heads.

"I heard something about the volcano, but it didn't sound like a big deal. In New York we were a little more worried about the sudden snow storm." Francesca explains.

"There was kinda a demon over here destroying stuff. And we may or may not of been helping it." Brick says.

"If you guys were helping it no wonder it didn't win." Julianna says. "PowerPuff Girls Z?"

"Yeah." Brick and I admit.

All of us start going into a conversation of what may be happening, and don't really break the subject until we realize we have no idea where Ellie and Boomer went.

**Space, No One's POV**

"A small hole seems to of melted off." A voice says from a white light swirling by a large star. A star much larger than the sun, and maybe far enough away that humans haven't felt like naming it yet. "I'll be able to get my revenge in no time. But until then, let's see what you can do my pretties."

A black dust-like substance drifts out of the white light, and heads in a single direction, not stopping on it's course. Until it makes it way to the solar system, and locates Earth. More specifically a city in Japan. The City of New Townsville.

Where it goes and lands on three strange objects, a pair of scissors, a piece of paper, and a rock.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N YAY TWENTIETH CHAPTER! Also I'm tired. Don't go to a school dance and have sports practice on the same day, don't.**

**I DO NOT OWN POWERPUFF GIRLS Z**

000000000000000

**Momoko's POV**

I yawn, being woken up at five in the morning by my flashing belt. The time frames of this stuff is starting to just get ridiculous.

Once meeting up with Bubbles and Buttercup, we go find the source of trouble. Finding it right by the apartment building the new kids live in, but I don't mention that to the other two. With Miles and Molly playing out in the ally-way. Why are they up this early? And why are they with a living pair of scissors, a living piece of paper, and a loving rock?

"Why the h*ll are you guys up?" A tired Julianna says, flying down to her brother and sister.

"These things crashed against our window." Molly says.

Bubbles, Buttercup, and I just float there without making noise.

"Yeah, and we decided to play a game with them." Miles says. "Think of it as living rock, paper, scissors."

"Well can it wait until it's not dark out?" Julianna asks. She turns towards us. "And can you three go home?"

"There was some type of black Z ray force out here." I tell her. "We don't want to be up just as much as you don't want to be up." Buttercup nudges a partially sleeping Bubbles, waking her up.

"Well that explains the living paper." Molly says.

"And scissors and rock." Miles says. "But there not doing anything wrong."

"They're still not supposed to be living!" Buttercup exclaims.

"Neither is Julianna but we still have her." Molly retorts.

"Guys just let the killjoys do what they want to these things so I can go back to bed." Julianna says, and drags her siblings back inside.

"Hey! How come you had to ruin our fun!" The pair of scissors exclaims.

"Yeah we were just about to start the last battle!" The rock says.

"I don't think you three are supposed to be alive!" Bubbles says sleepily, and catches the objects in a few bubbles.

**At The Lab**

"That's strange." The Professor says after changing the objects back to normal.

"What is it Professor?" I ask.

"This is black dust, but all of that should've been spent up to space with Him." The professor replies.

"Him couldn't be back, could he?" Ken asks, clutching a sleeping Poochi a little tighter. In which the dog mumbles something incoherent.

"Him's not back we sent him into space." Kaoru says.

"Yeah Ken, it's okay." Miyako tells him.

**Later That Day, Francesca's POV**

"It's not anything!" An annoyed Ellie says during home room. "There's not evil demon bent on revenge coming to kill everyone."

"You weren't there, we have a little more intellect then you do." I tell her.

"I'm not sure if we should listen to those morons though, they don't exactly seem trustable." Julianna says.

"Says you." I mumble.

"Exactly!" Julianna exclaims. "I'm perfect to judge trustability because I'm not trustable."

"I'm not even going to say anything." Con says.

"You just did." Ellie comments. Con face palms.

"Hey guys." A very tired looking Momoko walks in and sits down.

"Who hit you with a bus?" Julianna asks.

"You know, we had to wake up at five in the morning because your little brother and sister were playing with living ironic objects." Momoko says.

"Yeah but, that's not really that early." Ellie says.

"Yeah, in America most high school students have to wake up at five just to be able to make the bus, if not then they have to deal with either driving through mad traffic or walking in the dark." Con explains. "Also most American kids deal with insomnia."

"Coming here where people realize the brain's not ready to function until ten a.m. is really nice." I say. "I think this is the best Julianna's been in a while too."

"Nope still got insomnia, but now when I do finally get asleep I finally get to say asleep before my alarm sounds." Julianna says.

"I didn't get to go back to sleep like you though, I had to stay at the lab because the Professor was freaking out about something, and scaring Ken in the process." Momoko explains.

"Wait, what was the Professor talking about?" I ask.

"The possibility of an evil being called 'Him' coming back to kill Miyako, Kaoru, and I." Momoko answers. "Why?"

"Ha!" I exclaim. "Told you so."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. If the PowerPuff Girls can defeat him and him come back years later, we can beat him and kill him off too." Ellie says, she turns to Momoko. "No offense."

"It's fine, I've kinda realized that your guys' powers range out farther than our's do. And just in case you know, his weaknesses are coldness, pure good energy, and as far as I know, lightning." Momoko lists off.

"We'll keep it in mind. And about your powers not being as great, we've got a plan for that too." Julianna says.

Class starts, with the RowdyRuff boys coming in late with no excuse.

**After School, Julianna's POV**

"Okay, so you may have been right about the vengeful demon thing, but it doesn't seem like it would be that big of a problem." I say to F as her, E, and I go to find so,etching to do.

"Should we do something to get the PowerPuffs over here and go ahead and get Momoko away from those other two?" E asks. "'Cause I think we should get that over with soon."

"Yeah, I guess so." F says.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N Okay! All five of you that I don't know in real life should review, I already get the sixth person's comments in real life, but you other five need to speak up! (Yes the views on the last chapter was only six people, I must be such a great writer)**

**I DO NOT OWN POWERPUFF GIRLS Z**

000000000

**Julianna's POV**

"Actually, I'm not sure of doing it now, when no one will know is the best time." F says. "I mean, we want to make it apparent to more than just Kaoru and Miyako."

"So, we want to make it a show?" I ask.

"H*ll yeah!" E says. "But, how are we gonna set that up?"

"Is there anything going on soon for the town, or the school?" I ask F, who already had her phone out.

"Well the town website doesn't have anything that we could work with. There's another school dance in two weeks, for whatever reason." F answers, and re-reads through what she had up. "But it looks like they're thinking of moving it up to next week because someone already had the room they were gonna use for some type of practice."

"Does it say of they need a band or not?" E asks. "That's the important part."

"As far as I can tell, they're gonna have a DJ. But I think if we convince the principle, and make sure he looks at my grades and not either of you guys', he'll let us." F says.

"What do our grades have to do with this?" I question.

"It's a school authority, yeah grades are pretty much what's gonna get us to where we want to be in that place." F replies.

And so for that afternoon we convinced the principle to let us play at the dance. Which took a good hour.

Then we waited the week, and on the morning of the dance we talked to Momoko about what was gonna happen, because we're actually gonna have her do some stage performance, just to make sure the point gets across everyone.

**At the Dance (prepare to be tortured for the next five chapters I'm gonna drag this out for)**

"I'm not sure I wanna give up being a PowerPuff girl though." Momoko says. "And I certainly don't want to hurt Miyako and Kaoru like that."

"But you said all they did was make fun of your interests, your weird little quirks, and overall who you are in general." Ellie says.

"I certainly would not stay around people like that, except these two because they have similar likes and we all know that we're losers here." I say. "But the way you explained it Kaoru and Miyako were just being kinda rude."

"Kinda? They didn't give her any respect at all." Francesca tells me. "We gotta start in about three minutes. Remember Momoko, the third song we sing is the one we'll being you in for, but you'll be able to tell."

**Two Random Pointless Songs that I'm not gonna type out later.**

We don't use our instruments for this song. We just give the music to the DJ. And transform into J, F, and E. I take my paintbrush, and F and E leave their stuff off to the side.

"Put on your war paint." F, E, and I start the song. We land in front of the three Powerpuff girls, and Momoko makes her move. Activating each one of their transformations belts as we sing the next few lines. "Strike a match and I'll burn you to the ground. We are the jack-o-lanterns in July. Setting fire to the sky. He-here comes this rising tide. So come on."

The surprised and shocked look Bubbles is giving Blossom is hilarious, but Buttercup looks like she may rip our throats off. But, can't rip what you can't catch, the four of us shoot of in different directions. And now the school knows who the PowerPuff girls are, and all of them look dumbfounded.

F, E, and I continue the song. "Put on your war paint. Cross walks and crossed hearts and hope-to-dies. Silver clouds with grey linings."

We then meet up in the air by the stage again, while Blossom stays flying away from and angered Buttercup, and confused Bubbles. She looks like she's having fun though.

**Don't hate me but you three have to kiss the RowdyRuff boys for the next lines.**

Okay, too late for the hate part. But why the h*ll would you make us do this?!

**Because... Reasons... Yeah...**

Thee three of us fly off towards the RowdyRuff boys and continue singing.

"So we can take the world back from a heart attack." We sing. "One maniac at a time we will"

"Take." I sing, and lightly kiss Brick on the cheek. I have no clue why the f*ck the author would make me do this. Why am I hated like this by the person that created me?

"It." F sings, and lightly kisses Butch on the cheek.

"Back." Ellie sings, and kisses Boomer on the cheek.

Well, those three are now confused. Boomer is just confused confused, but then again when isn't he. Butch looks kinda dumbfounded. And Brick just looks p*ssed off, oh hey cool that was the reaction I was going for.

"You know time crawls on when you're waiting the song to start, so dance alone to the beat of your heart." F and I sing.

The three of us fly back towards Momoko.

"Hey young blood. Doesn't it feel" I sing.

"Like our time is running out. I'm gonna change you" F sings.

"Like a remix. Then I'll raise you" E sings.

"Like a Phoenix." The three of us blend our voices. And I use my paintbrush to change the skirt of Blossom's uniform into a pear of dark pink leggings and black shorts. We shoot off towards Buttercup and Bubbles. "You're wearing our vintage misery. No. I think it looked a little better on me. I'm gonna change you like a remix. Then I'll raise you like a Phoenix."

The ticked Buttercup and slightly crying Bubbles just seem to stay put at this point, some friends they are, not even trying to get Blossom back.

F, E and I fly back towards the stage. "Bring home the boys and scrap scrap metal the tanks. Get hitched. Make a career out of robbing banks. Because the world is just a teller and we are wearing black masks. 'You broke our spirit.' Says the note we passed."

We fly back off towards the RowdyRuffs and repeat the same thing we did earlier in the song. Then head back towards Blossom for the chorus, this time taking away her vest and gloves, and making her tank top a light pink.

"Put on your war paint." F, E, and I repeat again.

"The war is won. Before it's begun. Release the doves. Surrender love." I sing while flying off from the group, grab Brick by the wrist, and drag him into the air with ease through the obvious struggling.

"The war is won. Before it's begun. Release the doves. Surrender love." F sings. And flies off, grabs Buttercup by the wrist, and also is able to hold her steady in the air even while Buttercup thrashes around.

"The war is won. Before it's begun. Release the doves. Surrender love." E sings. And Bobby is also now held in the air by his wrist.

"The war is won. Before it's begun. Release the doves. Surrender love." Blossom sings, and F, E, and I throw the three people we had towards each other so they crashed and fell to the ground. Hopefully no lawsuits spawn from that.

This time Blossom joins in with us for the chorus and I change her belt so instead of the normal 'P' it now reads 'B'.

And the song ends with another, "Put on your war paint."


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N This is gonna be a fun chapter. Mostly because I get to write super-mega-p*ssed-off Kaoru, and sarcasm! Also I do not own The Phoenix by Fall Put Boy, which was the song used last chapter.**

**I DO NOT OWN POWERPUFF GIRLS Z**

00000000000000

**Momoko's POV**

"Momoko what the h*ll?!" An angered Buttercup asks me. Bubbles, Buttercup, and I have to stay in the air to avoid the flooding of confused classmates below us. "Why would you do that?!"

"Because I wanted to. And my friends thought it would be a good idea." I reply, not really wanting to deal with this now.

"Your friends, the insane American girls that don't know what they're doing half the time?!" Buttercup exclaims.

"Yep." I say.

"But Blossom what did we do?" Bubbles asks, still trying to keep the names going at least.

"I realized that you guys insulting my interests and quirks wasn't what I needed in my life." I say. "And that I wouldn't even half to talk to you two if I was never a stupid PowerPuff Girl."

Bubbles gasps, and Buttercup may or may not be plotting to murder me. "We're not stupid!" Both exclaim.

"Sure." I mumble, and drop to the ground, luckily people still seemed to be focused on Miyako and Kaoru, because no one cares about Momoko.

**Julianna's POV**

We finish up the fifth(?) song. Maybe, it could've been the sixth, I don't really know.

I also really don't know of we're doing the right thing right now, but Momoko seems like she's a little relieved now. But Kaoru and Miyako looked really p*ssed off. And everyone else just still seems confused, how did all of these people not notice the belts and hairstyles? It's, it's really obvious.

The next song starts for us. This one we actually do use our instruments with added music in the background. Only F and I sing, for reasons you'll probably know in a minute or so. E has her drum set morph into a piano.

**Emos, you're welcome/I'm sorry**

"When I was a young one." I start off.

"Our sister took us into the city." F follows.

"To see a marching band." Both of us sing. "They said girls when you grow up. Will you be. The savior of the broken. The beaten. And the d*mned. They said will you defeat them."

"Your demons." I sing alone again.

"And all the non-believers." F sings.

"The plans that they have made." Singing together again. "Because one day. We'll leave you. A phantom to lead you in the summer. To join the black parade. When I was a young one. Our sisters took us into the city. To see a marching band. They said girls when you grow up. Will you be the savior of the broken. The beaten. And the d*mned."

The piano tune E was playing disappears as she switches to drums, F and I add in the bass and guitar parts.

"Sometimes I get the feeling, she's watching over me." F sings, and Life appears over her for a few seconds.

"And other times I feel like I should go." I sing, elbowing Death who just appeared next to me. Both Life and Death disappear, think of that sentence out of context for a second.

"Went through it all. The rise and fall." F sings.

"The bombings in the streets." I sing.

"And when we're gone we want you all to know." Both of us sing. "We'll carry on. We'll carry on."

"And though we are dead and gone." I sing.

"Your memory will carry on." F sings.

"We'll carry on." Both of us sing.

"And in my heart I can't contain it." F sings.

"The anthem won't explain it." I follow.

"A world that sends you reeling from decimated dreams." F sings. And turns towards me. "Your misery and hate will kill us all."

"So paint it black and take it back." I sing, ignoring the teasing from the person next to me.

"Let's shout out loud and clear. Defiant to the end we hear the call." F and I sing. "To carry on. We'll carry on."

"And though you're dead and gone." I sing.

"Your memory will carry on." F sings.

"We'll carry on." Both of us sing.

"And though you are broken and defeated." F sings.

"Your weary widow marches on." I sing. "On and on we carry through the fears."

"Disappointed faces of your peers." F sings.

"Take a look at me 'cause I could not care at all." We both sing.

"Do or die. You'll never make me." I sing.

"Because the world. Will never take my heart." F sings.

"Go and try. You'll never break me." F and I sing. "We want it all. We wanna play this part. I won't explain. Or say I'm sorry. I'm not afraid. I'm gonna show my scars. Give a cheer for all the broken. Listen here because it's who we are."

"I'm just a kid, I'm not a hero." I sing.

"I'm just a girl, that had to sing this song." F sings.

"I'm just a kid, I'm not a hero." We both sing. "I. Don't. Care. We'll carry on. We'll carry on. And though we are dead and gone. Your memory will carry on. We'll carry on. And though we are broken and defeated. Your weary widow marches on."

We finish up the last few lines of the song *****.

**Brick's POV**

"What the heck were they talking about in that song?" I ask. I may or may not be paying attention. Shut up.

"I don't know." Butch says.

"They were in the 9/11 attack and if it wasn't for Death being kind and Life being annoyed Julianna would've died at age seven." Boomer says. We both look at him. "I asked why Julianna's eye would fall out and Francesca's hand, still don't know why Ellie's made of glass though."

"Weird." Butch and I say.

00000000000

**A/N *Welcome to The Black Parade by My Chemical Romance, WHICH I DO NOT OWN.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N Guys. Guys. You must review. It's the only cure for the terrible disease I have called neglected-author-itis. Pls help me, and all other that have this horrible disease and review. And then maybe I might take in a few OC submissions for classmates and flashbacks (yes there will be. Flashbacks.)**

**I DO NOT OWN POWERPUFF GIRLS Z**

00000000000000

**Francesca's POV**

And now for the time of the show where all J and E seem to want to do is annoy me, and they do that in the form of singing while obviously singing about me. They start out a very crashing and loud guitar/drum tune, and I add a quieter bass in the background.

"I'm sitting in a room." J sings.

"Made up of only big white walls." E sings.

"And in the hall. There are people looking through the window in the door. They know exactly what we're here for." Both sing. How did I become friends with these two again? Ugh, and why do I know I can't leave? "Don't look up. Just let them think. There's no place else you'd rather be."

"You're always on display." E sings.

"For everyone to watch and learn from." J sings.

"Don't you know by now." J and E sing. "You can't turn back. Because this road is all you'll ever have."

"And it's obvious that you're dying. Dying." J sings.

"Just living proof that the camera's lying." E sings.

"And oh oh open wide. 'Cause this is your night." Both sing. They close in on me a little, staying far enough away where I can't hit them with my bass. "So smile. 'Cause you'll go out in style. You'll go out in style."

"If you let me I could." E sings. "I'd show you how to build your fences set restrictions."

"Separate from the world." J sings. "The constant battle that you hate to fight."

"Just blame the limelight." Both sing. A green light shines on me and I look up to see Marvin, Con, and Bobby messing with them. I hate all five of these people. "Don't look up. Just let them think. There's no place else you'd rather be. And it's obvious that you're dying. Dying. Just living proof that the camera's lying. And oh oh open wide. 'Cause this is your night. So smile. Yeah, yeah, you're asking for it. With every breath that you breathe in. Just breathe it in."

"Yeah, yeah. Well you're just a mess." I sing, making my bass part louder and more complex. "You do all this big talking. So now let's see you walk it. I said let's see you walk it."

A small musical 'battle', I guess you could call it, happens where J, E and I all try to make our instrument the most apparent in the song.

My bass takes over again. "Yeah, yeah. Well you're just a mess. You do all this big talking. So now let's see you walk it. I said let's see you walk it." I sing.

J and E take back over with the guitar and drums. "And it's obvious that you're dying. Dying. Just living proof that the camera's lying. And oh oh open wide. Yeah oh oh open wide. Oh oh open wide. 'Cause you'll go out in style. You'll go out in style." The two close out the song. *****

J, E, Con, Marvin, and Bobby finally stop messing with stuff. And J, E and I take a break from playing for a few minutes.

"They're just a bunch of American idiots." I over hear Kaoru say.

"And it looks like they're trying to turn Momoko into one too." Miyako says.

"I know what song we're singing next." Ellie says. I should mention we transformed back.

"Oh that girl's gonna kill us one day." Julianna says.

**Julianna's POV**

The break ends and we enter back up onto the stage. Staying in our normal forms.

"Don't wanna be and American idiot." I sing. Why do I always have to start the songs out?

"Don't want a nation under the new mania." Francesca sings.

"And can you hear the sound of hysteria?" E sings.

"The subliminal mind f*ck America." All three of us sing.

"Welcome to a new kind of tension." I sing. "All across the alienation."

"Where everything isn't meant to be okay." Francesca sings. "Television dreams of tomorrow."

"We're not the ones who're meant to follow." Ellie sings. "For that's enough to argue."

"Well maybe I'm the f*ggot **(I'm censoring that because that's a hate word) **America." I sing.

"I'm not a part of a redneck agenda." Francesca sings.

"Now everybody do the propaganda." Ellie sings.

"And sings along to the age of paranoia." We all sing.

"Welcome to a new kind of tension." Ellie sings. "All across the alienation."

"Where everything isn't meant to be okay." I sing. "Television dreams of tomorrow."

"We're not the ones who're meant to follow." Francesca sings. "For that's enough to argue."

"Don't wanna be an American idiot." I sing.

"One nation controlled by the media." Francesca sings.

"Information age of hysteria." Ellie sings.

"It's calling out to idiot America." All three of us sing. "Welcome to a new kind of tension. All across the alienation. Where everything isn't meant to be okay. Television dreams of tomorrow. We're not the ones who're meant to follow. For that's enough to argue." ******

This was really just a f**k your stereotypes. And also Kaoru's p*ssed again. She gets so angry.

000000000000

**A/N *Fences by Paramore WHICH I DO NOT OWN**

**** American Idiot by Green Day WHICH I DO NOT OWN**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N WOW! Three of you guys read the last chapter! That's so many people! HAHAHAHAHAhaha haha ha... I'm pathetic.**

**I DO NOT OWN POWERPUFF GIRLS Z!**

00000000000

**Kaoru's POV. The Next Day**

"Momoko, you can't resign." The Professor repeats to Momoko for about the ninetieth time. She's not even really at the lab, the Professor called her through her belt, and it thankfully still worked.

"Yes, I can. You won't even be able to contact me this way anymore in about five minutes." Momoko says. Some type of explosion happens in the background. "Julianna and Francesca are working on my new belt piece right now."

"What about protecting Townsville?!" The Professor argues.

"According to what Kaoru and Miyako said last night, they can do that their selves without me." Momoko says.

The Professor turns to Miyako and I. "We got into an argument after the dance last night." Miyako admits.

Ken facepalms. "How can you guys let her... And why them of all people?"

"Because they're my friends Ken, and you would end up being good friends with Molly and Miles if you gave them a chance." Momoko defends. "I'm tired of talking to you guys." A loud smash is heard and a static-y sentence comes afterwards "Okay, it's broken." The line went dead after that.

"She broke the-" The Professor starts to say. "How did she-"

"Who knows?" Poochi says. "She's gone now."

"You two have to go and try to get her back here." The Professor says to Miyako and I.

"No way!" I exclaim. "We can do this by ourselves and if she wants to go out and ruin herself with those stupid girls then let her."

**Francesca's POV**

"Okay. We finished." I say, and hand Momoko a pink amethyst orb, which she places in her belt. Once secured a black 'B' forms on the surface. "So with it activated it'll turn into your yo-yo but amethyst, and it can morph into a potion to switch up people emotions if you really need to. Unactivated and activated, as long as you're wearing the belt you have air and fog powers, and we went ahead and made your animal a fox, and flying you can still do that transformed or not."

"Why fog?" Momoko asks.

"We're running out of weather patterns." Julianna says. "And I told Molly and Miles that I'd take them to the park after this. So unless you two wanna come with then get out of my sister's apartment."

"What about Ellie?" I ask. She's sitting on the couch with her laptop, in a focus that I've only ever seen her get when playing video games.

"I forgot that thing was here." Julianna says. "Ellie get out of here we're leaving." Ellie floats out the door with her laptop to her own apartment.

Miles and Molly fly into the room. "Are we gonna go soon?" Both complain.

"Jinx!" Molly exclaims, and turns to her twin. "Give me five dollars."

Miles reaches into his pocket. "I have two dollars and some gum." He says, showing the objects to his sister.

Molly snatches the things out of his hand. "My two dollars and gum now."

"Fair enough." Miles says. He turns to Julianna, "Seriously though can we get out of here soon?"

"We're gonna leave now." Julianna replies.

**Miles' POV At the Park.**

"What do you wanna do?" I ask Molly.

"We've already played tag for a good thirty minutes." She replies. "And that pretty much did nothing to my energy level." I notice that she's bouncing.

"I can't believe that Momoko-" Ken stops talking when he sees us. A small dog following behind him.

"What?" The dog asks.

"You have a dog that talks?!" Molly exclaims.

"Well, I'm technically a robot." The dog says.

"You guys have a dog that's also your sister." Ken says. "Is this really that exciting to you?"

"She has a lot of energy." I say, watching my sister play with the dog. "But I guess a robot dog is pretty cool. Did you build him?"

"Yeah, but at first he just said one phrase, then he got hit by a Z ray and became an actual dog, sort-of." Ken says. "Do you know anything about what's going on with Momoko and your sister?

"I know that Momoko quit being a PowerPuff girl because the other two were being rude to her, but other than that, no." I answer. Ken sighs.

"This town has no chance of survival." Ken mutters.

"Oh, well that's a cool thing to happen right after I move here." I say. "What, is a demon gonna come and seek revenge on the disbanded trio?" I ask sarcastically.

"Actually that's very-well possible." Ken says. "Two years ago they defeated a demon named 'Him'. And this week we got a hint that maybe he might be coming back."

"Oh." I say. "Well. That's. Would that have anything to do with the snow storm that happened in New York last year? We all thought Francesca was pranking us."

"He was messing with the volcano over here, and messed up the weather patterns everywhere." Ken answers.

**In Space. No One's POV**

"What do you mean nothing happened?!" A voice insults some floating black dust. "You must've done something!"

The black dust leans closer towards the white mass.

"YOU ONLY BECAME FRIENDS WITH TWO CHILDREN BEFORE THE POWERPUFF GIRLS DEFEATED YOU?!" The voice yells. The black particles bounce up and down as to nod yes. "Okay, this white prison is almost half way melted off, in the spare time, go do something useful."

000000000000000

**A/N This chapter is short. BUT THAT IS BECAUSE I BRING NEWS!**

**I will be taking in OC's until February 10th.**

**Here is your form:**

**Name:**

**Age: Must be one of the following, 6-7, 11-13, 14, or 15**

**Gender:**

**Personality:**

**Physical Appearance:**

**Clothing:**

**Other:**

**NOTE: THESE OCS CANNOT HAVE POWERS, THAT WILL NOT FIT IN WITH THE STORY**

**Thank you for your participation.**

**Also, I updated the blurb that you see under the title each time you click on this thing, so it actually makes sense with the story now! YAY!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N WHY WON'T YOU PEOPLE TALK TO ME?!**

**Inspiration of Francesca: I talk to you every f*cking day.**

**Shut up, you don't count.**

**I DO NOT OWN POWERPUFF GIRLS Z**

0000000000000

**Early The Next Day, Julianna's POV**

"I'm starting to sense a pattern of your siblings breaking into our room." Butch says. Once again Miles and Molly have crashed something, or possibly themselves into the residence of the RowdyRuff Boys.

"Yeah it's one in the morning, why are they even up?" Boomer asks.

"Because it's Saturday night and the alley way seemed like a safe place." Molly says.

"It's actually Sunday morning." Miles corrects.

I face-palm. "Can we just get out of here." I say, and take the two children by the wrists back to our apartment. "Stop doing stuff like this."

"You let us into the alley way!" Miles and Molly exclaim.

"I didn't say you could break another window." I tells them. Molly starts to open her mouth. "Or another wall, ceiling, and/or pipe complex."

"So what you're saying is, electrical wires are fair game?" Miles asks.

"How the h*ll did I let you guys get my smarta** mouth." I mumble.

"Probably by saying stuff like that when you think we can't hear you." Molly replies. The twins head off to their room.

I sit back down next to Francesca on the couch. Ellie's on the separate chair, with her kindle playing some piano app.

"What did you put on?" I ask Francesca, who's currently holding the remote.

"A Good Mythical Morning***** episode." She replies. "And they're eating crayons."

"Cool." I say, and start watching the screen.

**Three Hours Later, Julia's POV**

"Why are you all still up?" I ask, waking up for my alarm at five a.m., only to find Francesca and Ellie still here and awake, and all of my younger siblings still awake too.

"Read your t-shirt." All of them say. I look down at my red-orange t-shirt to find it reading 'Sleep is for the weak'.

"How do I always end up wearing this when... Never mind." I say. "I have to go to work, Francesca you're in charge."

"How come I don't get to be in charge?" Julianna asks.

"No way in h*ll will that ever happen." I tell her, throw my magenta beanie on, and start my twenty minute walk to work.

I really wish I didn't take mechanical engineering two years ago. Faith had to drag Ella, Connor, Max, Robby, and I into it.

I guess this all started about two years ago.

_"I know we all had an extra class open, and that we never let you pick in High School, but seriously Faith?" Ella says. "Mechanical engineering?"_

_"I don't know Ella it seems kinda fun." Max says. "Building robots and stuff."_

_"But we have to learn all the boring stuff first." I complain._

_"And there's probably gonna be a vocabulary list as tall as me." Robby says._

_"Will you all stop complaining?" Faith snaps. "I never got to choose our open class in High School, and it was my turn this year. I'm going to be some type of engineer later on, and you all could've picked different classes instead."_

_"And don't you all remember that the same thing happened last year when Julia decided we were gonna take graphic design?" Connor asks. "We all ended up having a decent time in that class."_

_"Because it was easy." Ella says. "Art's nothing compared to building f*cking robots."_

_"And the teacher was nice." I say. "I heard that this one likes to humiliate students who mess up in even the slightest."_

_"And we'll have to deal with the thirteen year old losers calling us nerds all year." Robby adds on, referring to the little sibling each of us respectively has. _

_"I really think only Julianna, Bobby, and Ellie are gonna be our problem there." Max says. "You know, because Faith, Connor, and I didn't raise Francesca, Con, and Marvin to be smarta**es."_

_"Hey!" Robby, Ella, and I exclaim._

_About a month later, we finally got our first at-home building project. We brought all the supplies given to us back to the New York apartment complex we lived in. A sh*t-ton of scrap metal, some electric wires, a few different chemicals for fuel, and our testing objects._

_What was supposed to happen was the six of us were to build three to seven machines that could genetically modify a plant._

_Yeah, that's not what happened. And my green t-shirt that said 'Oh no, oh no, oh no.' was definitely a good choice for that day._

_Being the children that we were, we waited until the last night to do our project, and called in my genius eight year old brother, Miles, to help._

_About thirty minutes into what we had started, and everything was going well, Miles was able to figure out how the chemicals and wires for into each machine, while he was directing Faith and Max on how to do that, Ella, Connor, and I finished the packet we were to complete along with the project. Robby did, absolutely nothing except make sure that Julianna, Francesca, Ellie, Con, Marvin, Bobby, and Miles' twin Molly, did nothing to mess with the project._

_Robby failed his job, he failed his job f*cking miserably._

_"Okay, just add in these last two parts to each machine and you'll be ready to test them." Miles says. Francesca and Marvin add the last parts in, and start the machines up._

_All of the younger kids, including Miles who went over after he was finished helping. Were on the couch right in front of the seven projects. Julianna and Francesca going on __about hat wearing alpacas, or something******. Ellie was on her Nintendo DS. Con was reading a comic book. Marvin was talking to Bobby, who wasn't listening, because he was paying more attention to the basketball game on the TV. _

_Robby came over to help finish up._

_We aimed the seven machines at the plants we were supposed to be modifying. _

_Apparently, the moment the machines were fired, was also the moment Julianna and Francesca's conversation ended, so they got up to go do something else. Ellie's DS died, so she got up to go charge it. Con finished his current comic, and got up to get another one. Marvin finally realized that Bobby wasn't listening when Bobby got up to do who-knows-what, so Marvin got up to follow Bobby. And Molly, being a hyper-active energy ball, was already running all over the place, with Miles following behind trying to get her to calm down._

_Julianna got hit with the beam of red light from the first machine. Her iced-tea colored eyes melted into a glowing red, and her left eye fell out. Which shouldn't be able to happen, when she was found only to of had a near death experience after 9/11 the doctors fixed her eyes._

_Francesca was hit with a pink light from the second machine. Her hazelish green eyes burst into the same bright color. Her right hand also snapped off, which was also an injury from the 9/11 attack that her and Julianna got caught up in._

_Ellie was hit with a bright turquoise ray from the third machine. Her already blue eyes just swirled in to become brighter and much more vibrant. Then she shattered like glass, only to reform back to her normal self within a matter or seconds._

_Con was hit with an orange light beam from the fourth machine. His blue eyes snapped into an orange color. Nothing worth noting really happened to him other than that._

_Marvin was hit by a very pale yellow light from the fifth machine. His dark eyes faded into a ghostly off-white. Again, no other noticeable change happened._

_Robby was hit with a icy blue ray from the sixth machine. His eyes were already a pale blue, but they seemed to change somehow. No other change happened._

_What happened to Molly and Miles was a little weird. If this situation was possible to get any weirder. It looked like they were going to be hit by a grey light from the seventh machine, but at the last minute the light split in two, hitting Miles with a bright white light, and Molly with the darkest black I've ever seen since Julianna had Death come to our house. Yes, my younger sister, personally knows Death, yeah. Miles' eyes became a solid black, like his pupils expanded to completely cover his eyes, and his hair became a snowy white. Molly's eyes became completely white, like her pupils and irises shrunk into nonexistence, and her hair became jet-black. But then the white and black colorings faded away until their brown hair and hazel eyes returned._

_Julianna now had J shaped earrings, replacing ruby earrings that I gave her for her last birthday. Francesca's charm bracelet, given to her by Faith, now had a pale pink F charm on it. Ellie's normal circle locket, became a E shape._

_And in that moment. I'm pretty sure all of the fourteen screams from our building were heard all across New York City._

00000000000000

**A/N *I do not own Good Mythical Morning nor am I connected to it in any way.**

****Nod off to Llamas With Hats by FilmCow on YouTube, which I do not own nor am I connected with in any way.**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N Okay, I guess none of you guys had OC suggestions.**

**Inspiration of Francesca: *starts to open mouth to say something***

**You still don't count.**

**I DO NOT OWN POWERPUFF GIRLS Z!**

00000000000000

**Faith's POV**

"Too late!" I exclaim when my alarm sounds. I don't even know why I set the thing, I wake up fifteen minutes before it anyways.

From the crashing and noise coming from the other side of the wall, Francesca stayed at Julia's last night.

Ugh, I really wish they still lived two floors above us like they did in New York. I was fine with people going in and out the window to the fire escape every now and then, I'm not fine with having to hear the noise that results afterwards.

There's an extremely loud crash from the other side of the wall.

Julia will improvise whatever just happened into a good thing. Just like she did on presentation day two years ago...

_"I'm fine with missing a day of school." Francesca said. She technically is part of our project now, kinda have to take her to presentation. I think the teacher will be fine with it._

_Probably not though. Julia was right about the teacher being annoying and humiliating to the students. Mrs. Gunny was just asking to be fired, she's only verbally abused people in our class so far, but I've heard rumors that she hit a kid in second period last week, and she definitely does find joy in making us all feel like failures._

_"Then let's go." I say. __We start to leave. Then I noticed something. "Did that thing make you taller last night?"_

_"I don't think so." Francesca replies. I study her from the head down._

_"You're f**king floating." I say, staring at my sister's feet, which are a good three inches off the ground._

_"What the h*ll?!" Francesca exclaims, only now noticing the oddity herself. "Do you even know what those chemicals were supposed to do?!" In her small freak out she dropped to the ground, landing on her feet still standing,_

_"Er, not completely." I admit. "But I'm sure Miles will, we can ask him."_

_"Guys get out here!" Julia says, knocking loudly on the apartment door._

_"Shush!" I exclaim quietly, remembering my sleeping parents and youngest- oh, right. "Are you trying to wake everyone up?!"_

_"Well, Molly's still asleep, and she still hasn't woken up. I think you're fine." Julianna comments, with the sleeping eight year old clinging to her. "I also think she grew like five pounds can't I just wake her up?"_

_A very tired looking Miles taps on Molly's shoulder, until finally the hazel eyes flickered open, and squirmed until Julianna set her down. _

_"We walked up here first, can we go down and get the others now?" Miles asks Julia._

_I actually live two floors above Julia and the rest of her family, and they live a floor under everyone else._

_On our way down the stairs, because the elevator makes to much noise to be used at this hour. A still very tired Molly stumbles, and starts to fall down the stairs. Julianna jumps down the last ten stairs, at what's probably a record timing, lands on her feet, and catches the eight year old._

_"Miles what were those chemicals supposed to do to the plants?" Francesca asks._

_"According to the instructions, alter the plants' DNA to make them better in some ways. Like make them grow quicker, make them be able to hold more water, help them withstand fire and other natural forces. There was also something about animals in there. I really don't know what it'll do to humans." Miles explains._

_By the time he's done talking we've made it to Ella's family apartment. She walks out with Ellie right on time. Ella's holding the locket that changed on Ellie's neck last night._

_"Give it back!" Ellie says, trying to take the necklace back from her sister._

_"Here, I just wanted to make sure nothing happened to it." Ella tosses the necklace back to the thirteen year old._

_When Ellie catches it, yet another strange thing happens. A drum beat fills the air and Elie says something about Sapphires during it. When the drums fade away, Ellie's standing there in a completely different outfit. Consisting of leggings, shorts, and a tank-top, he shoes stay the same. A transparent blue drum set floats next to her, and two drum sticks formed in her hands. _

_"There was also some stuff on how the chemicals change the plants' responses to music." Miles adds to his explanation. "Don't know what the 'Sapphire E' thing was about though."_

_Julia's gotten really good at choosing accurate t-shirts, today's light grey one reading 'What the actual f**k.' Something that will probably get her scolded by a teacher later today, but accurate none-the-less._

_We collect the other six people we need, and get to school._

_We didn't really think about what would happen until third period. Where's a place to hide eight children?_

_We just ended up letting them roam around outside the school for a while. Julia's supposed to text Julianna on when to bring everyone in._

_Third period eventually rolls around. And right when we were supposed to present, the eight children enter the classroom. Somehow Ellie found a way to undo whatever transformation happened earlier, and stands in her normal clothes again._

_"Who are you eight and what are you doing in my classroom?" Mrs. Gunny asks Julianna, who made her way to the front of the group with Miles and Molly following close behind._

_"We're a science project, apparently." Julianna says._

_"And we're here to be presented for a grade!" The twins exclaim. Julia face-palms._

_"Instead of the plants, the stupid machines decided to hit our younger siblings instead." Robby finally says._

_"How do you six mess up so badly as to miss hitting a few simple plants?!" Mrs. Gunny scolds. "This is why I think you're all useless!"_

_"I don't think that's teachers are supposed to talk to their students." Francesca says._

_"Yeah, well too bad kid." Mrs. Gunny says. I see a look of anger start to form on Julianna's face, being more easily angered then her older sister, I'm really hoping this doesn't end up in another trip to Juvie. "Your older siblings are r*t*rds to me."_

_Julianna's hair bursts into flame, almost catching a stack of papers on fire that Con was quick enough to move out of the way._

_"IF YOU EVER SAY THAT ABOUT ANYONE OF YOUR STUDENTS EVER AGAIN I'LL FIND A WAY TO F**KING END YOU!" The now completely on fire Julianna screams. Of course, the fire alarms go off, soaking everyone in the class with water from the sprinklers on the ceiling. Julianna stays aflame, defying all physics in the process by also floating off the ground. _

_Francesca floats up after her, looking for a way to calm her friend down, and hopefully stop the indoor rain._

_"Julianna, maybe you should try to, um, maybe, be not on fire." Marvin says, still on the ground._

_The flaming child stares down to all the terrified students, and Mrs. Gunny, who looks like she's seen a ghost. Julianna's eyes were completely black other than her glowing red irises._

_"I actually kinda like it." Julianna says. "It feels like I'm being burned but also not be info burned." This time Con face-palms at Julianna's un logical way of reasoning._

_Still up in the air, Framcesca somehow shoots ice at Julianna, making Julianna fall to the ground. When Julianna get up onto her feet she's not on fire anymore, but visible smoke is coming of of her, and her eyes haven't returned to the state where only the red irises is the only weird thing about her eyes._

_"I don't really think it's her fault, the teachers shouldn't of said stuff like that." Ellie comments._

_"Yeah, but now the sprinklers are still on, and Julianna is probably planning another murder." Bobby says. "The plus side is it's not mine this time."_

Yeah, that was certainly an interesting day. I finally make it to my job at a small bakery more towards the outskirts of town. Some lady named Annie runs it, she's nice, but really shy.

0000000000000

**A/N Fun Fact! Mrs. Gunny is a real person! Luckily we got her fired from our entire county's schooling system.**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N**

**I DO NOT OWN POWERPUFF GIRLS Z!**

0000000000000

**Ella's POV**

I get up to the sound of my alarm, and shut the thing up by hitting it onto the floor. I hate having to work on Sundays, but I digress. Mostly because money is cool.

If only I could've stayed in New York and let Ellie go with someone else, but everyone else was already going. So I had to stop everything I was doing in America and come with everyone else.

I told Faith that we shouldn't of done mechanical engineering, and I got to say 'I told you so' the day that Julianna flipped out on Mrs. Gunny. And that was a good day, because that was the day Mrs. Gunny finally got fired. Also the day that Julianna caught on fire for the first time, which, not as good, because then we realized that the other seven would have weird powers too.

Strange day even after school.

_School finally let out and we had to go find all,of our little siblings. Who were probably in Central Park somewhere. Faith sent a text to Faith, and received the answer 'Look up.' Which we did, to see Ellie, Julianna, Francesca, Bobby, Con, Marvin, Miles, and Molly all up on the roof of the college. Which means they were all six stories off ground level. Julianna was the first to jump off the building, strangely since she's been scared of heights ever since she, died, that one time. She landed gracefully on her feet though. The other seven followed, with only Molly having slight trouble landing, but all she did was scrape her knee._

_"How, what?" Connor asks._

_"We can fly now." Con says. "Apparently. I don't know actually."_

_"Look, we jumped off a six story building, I'm fine with this." Ellie says. "As long as we can figure this out within like a week."_

_"Also, I'm not afraid of heights anymore." Julianna adds on. Julia looks at her with a 'well, no duh' look. _

_"Um, guys." Marvin says. He had unnoticeably floated a good six feet of the ground, Robby grabbed him by the ankle and pulled him back down._

_"Okay, do you guys think that you'll be able to get control of these power things before dinner?" Max asks. "I'm not sure how all of our parents will react to a child hitting the ceiling in the middle of dinner."_

_"That's already happened." Bobby says. "But I think I may do a bit better at basketball now." Robby looks at him strangely. "Hey opportunities are opportunities."_

_"And cheating is cheating." Robby tells his younger brother._

_"So?" Ellie asks. "Maybe my acting will be a bit more exciting now."_

_The rest of the day was filled with the younger ones accidentally setting stuff on fire, covering things in vines, flooding rooms, or blasting portals into alternate dimensions with light and dark energy._

Yep, eventful day.

**Julianna's POV, the next day**

"Today in our social studies, we will video chat with a American class and see how they're students act and behave. Then we will write an essay on the American way of modern behavior." The teacher explains. If I don't get an A on this I'll be so p*ssed off. "I expect some of our students to do exceptionally well on this." Pretty sure that was meant for the six Americans present in this classroom.

After two minutes of trying to connect to the video chat database we have to use, the screen at the front of the classroom finally shows feed of around twenty faces. Familiar faces.

"Well that's convientent." Marvin says.

Our old Social Studies class is apparently who we have to talk to now. The author really needs to stop with these backstory/filler chapters.

**I'm trying.**

"Mrs. G, we got the class with the two psychos in it." A scrawny boy with brown hair and glasses says. This kid's kinda a loser, but somehow got tied up in groups with people like Bobby and Marvin.

"Cameron, I didn't chose the class we had to talk to, the school board did." Our old Social Studies teacher, Mrs. G replies to Cameron.

The rest of our current class starts talking to our old class, trying to get the project done and over with.

"Out of all the classes in the US and our's the one we have to talk to." Con mutters.

"Hey look, it's Steven." A kid named Kenny says. Somehow, Con got stuck with the nickname when someone forgot his real name, and just started calling him Steven, almost all of us started using the nickname against him, even teacher's.

"I kinda saw this coming, isn't it kinda a rule that we can't be put in different classes or anything because of the whole superpowers thing." Francesca says. Ever since seventh grade Francesca, Ellie, Con, Marvin, Bobby, and I have all had to be in the same classes no matter what so as few teachers as possible had to deal with children spontaneously destroying things with elements, weather patterns, and other various power mishaps.

"Yeah, but they still all think that Julianna and I are murderers." Ellie says. Haha, yeah that rumor might of spread around.

"And?" Bobby asks. "I thought that was true."

"We haven't actually murdered anyone yet, but if you like you could be the first Bobby." I say.

"You already tried to murder me that once. Twice. Actually you two have tried to murder me at least five times." Bobby tells us.

"It's not our fault that you're an a**hole." Ellie says.

**In Space, No One's POV**

"I may finally be able to..." The voice starts to say something. A small mass of black stains on the white prison the dark energy inside was encased in. "I still don't have a body to dwell in. I should probably get that back." Suddenly the black particles that left earlier appear back at the white and black light blob. "Yes I know that I called you back before you could get to Earth, but I need you to get my body back to me before you do anything else."


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N Did'ja miss me?! Haha! None of you did...**

**I DO NOT OWN POWERPUFF GIRLS Z!**

00000000000000

**Momoko's POV**

"So that was your guys' old class?" I ask once lunch starts. Julianna, Francesca, and Ellie all nod. "Some of them were kinda weird, like that red-head kid."

"Brennan? Yeah, in seventh grade some of the kids in the grade below us started calling him carrot-top. Then threw carrots at him. Everyone's pretty sure that he's scared of kids now." Francesca explains.

**Julianna's POV**

Okay, first let's get this cleared, when Momoko said red-head, she doesn't mean ginger like her. Brennan has hair that sticks out like well, an ambulance or firetruck, to explain the color on top of his head a bit more. And he's like Cameron, just intentionally stupid. But those two weren't the worst in our old class, they were close though.

Some other kids in our class includes a handful of quiet book-nerds. A lot of hipster/sporty girls. A bunch of annoying boys, that are pretty much Bobby with different appearances, it's sad how many of those there are. And a few that don't fall under a direct category that intermix other personalities. Just about everyone in our old class seems to think that Ellie and I are insane and have Francesca with us so she can bail,us out of jail when the time comes, which is partially true.

"And why were they all calling Con Steven?" Momoko asks.

"Don't." Con says from his desk.

"One day someone forgot his name so they called him Steven and it kinda stuck." Ellie answers. "Also he looks like a Steven."

"Plus it's funny." I add on. "That something so stupid can last for that long."

"Do you guys not know what 'don't' means?" Com asks.

"If that's the answer you wanna go with, then yes." Francesca replies. Con face-palms. "You asked a question, I answered a question."

I take the opportunity while Con's not looking to take his pencil, and keep it hidden in my hoodie sleeve. He notices the missing object and looks at me.

"What?" I question. Con just keeps looking me. I roll my eyes. "Fine." I hand the pencil over.

**Meanwhile, Through the Street's of New Townsville. No One's POV**

A black dust settles through the town, strangely not many people notice. All too busy doing something or other. The dust winds through the city and eventually, after maybe an hour or two of searching, finds it's prize in an alley way by an apartment complex, and what looks like an abandoned shack.

The dust 'picks up' and carries away a doll that looks like what you would find in that creepy old jack-in-the-box you had when you were little, except it had lobster claws for hands. Looking at the strange toy, you wouldn't think much. Just some weird thing a kid must of thrown out ages ago.

But the history of this oddity is astounding. This toy (with the help of dark energy) has terrorized cities, dating all the way back to BC times. It can only exist in the past, which is an abstract concept because every point in time is the past of you think about it, even the future because it will become the past in time.

Anyways, the black dust carries the toy all the way out to space. Gaining speed as it goes, triumphant in it's search. Once arriving at a blob of white and black we should all very well know by now the body is pushed into the black part of the mass, which has slowly worked on taking over the white parts of the light, like a virus. The black climbs around the rest of the white, and finally settles around the toy, wrapping tighter and tighter until the black light fazes into the toy.

The toy transforms into a being. With tan skin and strange hypnotic eyes. The creature also has lobster claws for hands. And it speaks with the same voice we've been hearing "Okay, my pretties. Let's get down to Earth, and destroy those unneeded PowerPuff Girls Z once and for all."

**That Night, Faith/Francesca's apartment. No One's POV**

In an apartment in the city of New Townsville, a fifteen year old girl goes through her normal routine for sleep. She changes into pajamas, settles down, taps on her phone for a bit, and then, after her friend finally stops texting her, finally falls asleep around ten.

And of you happened to be this fifteen year old girl. On this night, the time travel/future seeing powers that got connected to your cooking skills, somehow, in a freak accident with an older sister's science project. Well, they went f**king berserk, in a simple way to put it.

**Francesca's POV. Nightmare/Vision (Italics is what Francesca is thinking during the dream, the dream is unitalics)**

_What the f*cking h*ll, is happening. There' snot even sound in this, whatever it is. Dream, nightmare, vision? Who knows at this point._

_No background noise, real background, is even playing. There's only __visual evidence. And while I can work with that, it helps to have both. What is hitting the portion of my brain that holds audio memories, is music. Music that Julianna and Ellie listen to when they're mad. Things like Don't Stay*****, some Skillet****** songs, and others. Also battle songs, mostly Imagine Dragons*******. I'm confused._

Momoko was with Kaoru and Miyako. As Blossom, as the PowerPuff Girls. Everything was firey. Not Julianna's fire either, a strange foreign, h*ll like fire, that kills. Smoke was suffocating every living thing in the area. And a demon lurked over a volcano on the more nature based side of town. Everyone was there. Everyone was fighting.

_Can I at least get a hint as to when this happens?!_

A news paper was spotted. No clue how old it was, but it did look fairly recent. Showing off the date, December fifteenth, two thousand nine.

_Oh. It's November eighth. Great._

The demon hanging over the volcano laughs. With a few blurry figures somehow stuck to a building.

_Oh how the h*ll will we figure this out in a month?!_


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N Everyone say hi to the Inspiration of Francesca, she's face timing me during this chapter.**

**I DO NOT POWERPUFF GIRLS Z!**

0000000000000000000

**Francesca's POV, a few days later. (November 12th)**

School is starting to get, annoying. A first for me, in awhile at least. And Julianna, Ellie, and anyone else that I've told about that weird dream I had a few nights ago, has said that my time powers are just being weird again. Which they're not. And when December fifteenth rolls around I'll have the last laugh. If I survive. I'll still be able to tell Julianna and Ellie 'I told you so' in the afterlife.

Miyako and Kaoru make some type of lame excuse to get out of class. Leaving the students to sit and wonder what monster was terrorizing New Townsville this time. I don't know how the teachers haven't picked up on the whole look-these-two-are-the-f*cking-Powerpuff-girls thing yet, but hey, we get to see them make fools of themselves with these stupid excuses. 'anxiety attack' Miyako will brush off as an excuse. No, no, no. When Ellie or Ella has an anxiety attack, they're either spazzing out or curled up, trying to make themselves as small as possible. Which ends up in some shattered Ellie some of the time... And then she starts freaking out about accidentally breaking, and it leads to another panic attack, the cycle has lasted a good three hours before.

"Today, we will continue to work with the American class to finish up our project." The teacher says while connecting to the video chat data base.

Some of the students between the foreign classes had become friends. Some weird kids got into Cameron and Brennan's gimmicks. The Princess chick and her two, err, followers, is the correct term I guess, made slight clicks with some of the more hipster girls (that means that Princess just won't leave them alone.) All of us in Japan from America finished this project on the first day, then let Momoko copy the work. So we've been getting free periods every time social studies has rolled around.

"You really think it's gonna happen in a month?" Momoko asks me. She's the only one that,s really believed the whole vision thing. She had been through the first thing though, I guess she's just not really surprised. "And why would I be Blossom? We broke the communicator."

"December fifteenth, I know so. I really don't know, and yes, yes we did." I answer all of Momoko's questions. "I think as it draws closer Julianna's paranoia, and Ellie's anxiety will kick in and they'll listen to whatever plan we've come up with. Miles believes me too, and says that it seems to have a sixty something percent chance of happening."

"Julianna and Ellie have paranoia and anxiety?" Momoko questions. Right, she hasn't witnessed either of those yet.

"Trust me, if Julianna couldn't fly she wouldn't, dare go over a height of twenty feet, but then again I wouldn't either. But she used to freak out about anything that could happen. I'm actually kinda surprised that she hasn't listened yet." I explain. "And Ellie has a few different problems, but you can tell when something's going on with her. She'll start freaking out, and you can visually see evidence that she's either panicking or have what she calls 'out of body experiences'."

"Oh." Momoko says. And looks over to where Julianna has flaming hair over something or other, and Ellie in some type of argument with Bobby. "That's kinda weird."

"Yeah." I say.

**November 24th (About two weeks later) Julianna's POV**

I'm actually starting to get freaked out by Momoko and Francesca talking so much about this apocalypse idea. I would never tell anyone but I have slight paranoia. It's actually something that's always been with me, even before that whole, dying, thing.

I feel stiff, somehow today. Probably because I finally changed my outfit so I wasn't freezing over everyday. My hat stayed on my head, just as it was before, and my boots didn't change either. But now I wear a faded blood red hoodie now it has purple writing reading 'no.' In normal, lowercase font, and keeps me a bit warmer than my normal purple hoodie. I also wear black skinny jeans instead of my leggings and skirt.

I walk into the apartment, where Julia should already be home, she only had one class and one hour at work today.

I take out my left eye, clean it on my hoodie sleeve, and reattach it to make sure that what I'm seeing is real.

A close friend sat on the couch, conversing with my older sister. She has shoulder length, bushy, curly black hair that ends in a caramel color I'm the last inch, which is what earned her her nickname. Wearing a cream colored sweater and grey sweatpants, she also wears a headband with a few feathers dangling off, in honor of a certain American holiday tomorrow. And dark brown ugg boots. Another thing that accompanies her is a small pet monkey, that may be her's because of a school field trip to the Central Park zoo, that ended up a lot more fun then it was supposed to be. Amelia 'Reese', is a friend from my gym class in America. And I do remember her saying something about a surprise around the holidays last time I was able to call her, which was maybe three weeks ago, because long distance phone calls are a b*tch.

"Someone forgot that Japan doesn't celebrate Thanksgiving, and didn't know you had school tomorrow and Friday." Julia tells me. "Skip if you want, I don't wanna hear anything about having a bunch of make-up work."

"I can't believe they let me bring Boing on the plane!" Reese exclaims. "They thought he was a stuffed animal." Boing is what we decided to name the monkey, because we were eleven and it's not like we could've thought of anything better, and the thing did like to jump around a lot.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N This is gonna be a fun chapter to write, because it'll finally tell you guys that these people have been speaking Japanese in Japan.**

**I DO NOT OWN POWERPUFF GIRLS Z**

0000000000000

**Ellie's POV**

"Why are you... Reese!" I don't finish my question, because a close friend sits in Julianna's apartment. "How'd you get here?"

"She got here on a plane genius." Francesca tells me.

"That's not what she meant." Julianna says.

We all get into a small argument. Reese stands there looking confused, she's seen us argue before, I don't know why she would be looking at us like that.

"Guys!" Julia yells in English. "You're forgetting that someone doesn't speak Japanese!"

"Right." The three of us drag out in English.

"This is gonna be difficult." Francesca says.

"Am I going to be able to tell what's going on half the time?" Reese asks.

"No." Julianna and I answer.

"Uh." Reese says. Julianna and I repeat our previous statement in English.

"Maybe we should just get you a translator app." Julia says in English. Reese hands Julia her phone. Then says in Japanese, "Is it working?"

Reese looks down at the phone and says, "It says 'Is it working'" Julia nods.

**Now I don't have to keep specifying languages.**

"So we're all skipping school tomorrow. And Francesca's gonna call our friend Momoko and see of she wants to join." I explain. Francesca, finally gets ahold of Momoko and has a quick conversation.

"She's on her way, and she's bringing Kasey." Francesca says.

Miles and Molly burst through the door. "When'd Reese get here?" Molly asks.

"About three hours ago." Julia tells them.

"Reese, you know that Japan doesn't celebrate Thanksgiving right?" Miles asks, having enough common sense to know to speak English.

"I do now!" Reese says. "And you can speak Japanese if you want, I have a translator."

"That'll make this less confusing." Molly says. "But we all have school tomorrow."

"Skipping." Julianna, Francesca, and I say.

Miles and Molly look to Julia hopefully. "No." Julia says. They keep looking at her. "D*mnit guys, no." The two sets of eyes continue to stare at her. "No!" The twins give up.

**Julianna's POV**

Momoko shows up with Kasey fifteen minutes later. Molly and Kasey get into a conversation while Miles slowly retreats to their room, probably wanting to get his last thirty minutes of peace in. We introduce Momoko and Reese to each other, and explain the whole language thing to her.

"And, why does she have a monkey?" Momoko asks.

"We had a field trip to the zoo a few years ago. Then we had a legal trip to Juvie. Then we proved that the zoo was abusive. Then we shut down a zoo!" Ellie explains.

"His name is Boing." Reese says. The monkey jumps off Reese's shoulder and onto Momoko.

"What do I do now?" Momoko questions. Staying still with the animal on her. "Animal's were always Miyako's thing."

"You just have to let him get used to you." Francesca says. "Just imagine how freaked out he got when suddenly three people disappeared, but then there was a wolf, cat, and bird."

"So, you wanna see what New Townsville's like?" I ask Reese. "You might wanna leave Boing here."

Reese calls the monkey back to her and then gives him to Julia. "I'll pay for anything he breaks."

We go out the building the normal way, and start randomly walking around town.

"How'd you have enough money to get here?" Momoko asks Reese.

"My father owns a pretty big candy business. There are shops all over the US." Reese answers. "And no, that's not how I got my nickname."

"When are we gonna get a shop here? Most of the candy shops here don't even reach close to the lower standard your dad set." Francesca says.

"Wow! Now you guys are just trying to make me want to go to America." Momoko says.

"Okay, other than the candy shops, there's nothing in America to want to go there for." I say. "Remember the song about America being a subliminal mind f**k. Not lying."

"I remember how mad everyone got when that was the last song you played in America." Amelia says. "I heard some teacher' staying 'Finally got rid of those three disrespectful brats.' But they could've been talking about Bobby."

"Probably talking about Bobby." Ellie tells her. "I mean like us three are f**king perfect." The five of us burst out laughing.

"Oh yes, perfect role models." I say between laughter. "I mean look how my brother and sister turned out!" Actually, better then Julia and I thought they were going to.

"What are you five laughing about?" A voice asks us. We finally stop laughing and look up to see Butch and Brick. "And who the h*ll is the extra?"

"I'm not an extra!" Reese exclaims.

"And we're laughing about how stupid you two are." Francesca says. "Where's your brother? The one that is not a complete a**hole."

"We actually don't know." Butch admits. "That's kinda why we're out here."

"We'll congratulate him from finally getting away from you two when we see him." Momoko says. "But, we have more important things to do then to talk to imbeciles."

And with that we walk off.

We show Amelia around town, the park, the bakery Faith works at, school, and we even walk by the lab and explain the whole PowerPuff Girl thing.

"So you gave up being respected secretly by the town, for friendship?" Amelia asks, before she gets a response she holds up her hand. "High five!"

The rest of Amelia's stay goes by pretty smoothly, and she leaves on Saturday to go back to New York. With it now being November Twenty Eighth, Francesca's weird fate sensor has been reading all sorts of bad things. Momoko and her have even started planning stuff.

**Francesca's POV**

"The problem is this Him guy obviously expects the PowerPuff Girls Z to be together and stronger then they've ever been." I tell Momoko as we sit in my room, trying to figure out a reasonable plan. "And really, one of our biggest weapons here is fear. And of course weather powers that we won't be able to reveal at first."

"So, your saying I have to find a way to get Miyako and Kaoru to forgive me, and let me be a PowerPuff Girl again. Which I can't, because we broke the old belt piece." Momoko ponders over my suggestion.

"Actually..." I drag out, and hold out a fixed belt piece. "I saved it, and after I had that weird dream I rewired it, just in case."

"Wow." Momoko says. "That just leaves getting Miyako and Kaoru to forgive me. Miyako will be easy, she believes that everything is good once you give it a chance."

"Yeah sure." I scoff. "Tell that to the people in New York."

"I know, I know. But Kaoru will not be as easy. She's tough about everything. And doesn't like people that disagree with her." Momoko explains. "I kinda hate how she actually has a good soul under all that."

"I couldn't even tell." I say. We both laugh. "Anyways, I got it covered. For some reason the school, just loves to keep firing opportunities to play music to us. There's gonna be another dance the Friday, for some type of animal shelter thing, and we're already set up to play. And there's a certain Linkin Park***** song that I think will do us well. You also probably shouldn't talk to us that much in school this week, unless you have to."

"Okay, so say I do get back to being a PowerPuff girl. After that?" Momoko questions.

"Well from what you said happened last time, Him's fine with letting anyone into a deal if they have something to provide in return." I say. "And I think he would be fine having five extras on this team. No doubt he's gonna fool the other idiot villains into it course, our final battle is going to be a nice little performance. The only obstacle I'm seeing here is how Boomer, Julianna, and Ellie will buy into this."

"Why a performance? And I'm pretty sure they'll be fine." Momoko tells me.

"We have this deal with Death, he can't bring us back under natural circumstances. But say we need to kill ourselves for some type of performance, of there's a freak accident. He's fine with bringing us back from that." I explain.

Julianna and Ellie burst in through my window. "You two are staring to freak us out!" They both exclaim. I roll my eyes and start to explain our pre-existing plan to them.

00000000000000

**A/N *I do not own, nor am I connected with Linkin Park.**

**Okay, it's November 28th for them. They have 17 days for this.**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N Since I'm past the thirty chapter mark it's time to ask the question, "Da f*k am I doin' wit my life?" The answer? "Absolutely nothing useful for the culture that's for sure."**

**I DO NOT OWN POWERPUFF GIRLS Z!**

00000000000000000

**Momoko's POV**

The week dragged on to Friday. December third. Twelve days. And tonight is our only hope on the one decent plan we had. So far though, we've done good. Julianna, Francesca, and Ellie, throwing rehearsed insults at me, and me shooting planned ones back. Boomer got informed on the entire thing on Monday by Ellie, and he has to make sure that his brothers don't do anything to mess it up. Molly, Miles, and Kasey know their parts in this, for Molly and Miles that would just be play along with Julianna, Francesca, and Ellie. For Kasey, it's try to make sure none of the kids that won't have a clue what's going on do anything to cause harm.

Yesterday I even got asked by Miyako if I was okay. But it was rushed, her belt started going off. Her and Kaoru left for what was probably the thirtieth time for the week.

I stuff my hands into my pink jacket, which I now wear for the colder temperatures, along with switching to yellow skinny jeans, with my normal shirt underneath. And sit down at my desk for home room.

Ellie walks past and pulls my ponytail. Which I was expecting, again, everything's been planned out. Her light blue sweater rubs against my hair, messing it up probably a little more then intended. But Ellie just fixes her beanie and walks to her seat.

Francesca has been the only one not to change into some form of warmer clothing, but I really don't think she cares, the whole snow/ice powers thing.

The school day finally lets out. And I get stopped by Miyako and Kaoru.

"You're not still performing with them are you?" Miyako asks.

"All they've done this week is be rude to you. I think you should bail." Kaoru tells me.

I cross my finger behind my back. "This is gonna be my last show with them. And if I'm lucky, I may even get my PowerPuff girl belt piece back." I tell them.

"What?!" They both exclaim.

"But you guys broke it!" Miyako exclaims.

"We made a crashing noise in the background for effect, it's not that hard guys." I say. "But either way, you'll take me back, right?"

Both girls nod. "There's kinda something we should tell you though." Kaoru says. "Him's back."

I pretend to act surprised. "What! That's impossible!"

"The black dust has been everywhere." Miyako explains. "That's why we've had to leave so much."

"That's bad." I say. "I need to get home. Before Kasey decides she wants to go play with Julianna's siblings."

I run ahead of Miyako and Kaoru to catch up with my younger sister. And explain the previous conversation to her. She nods, and runs off towards wherever she's supposed to meet Miles and Molly to tell everything to them.

**At the Dance. Julianna's POV**

We play through three normal songs. Then for the fourth one, we start the performance.

"Sometimes I need to remember just to breathe." Momoko sings.

"Sometimes I need you to stay away from me." I scream, letting my hair catch fire, and immediately die out.

"Sometimes I'm in disbelief I didn't know." Francesca sings.

"Somehow I need you to go." Ellie sings.

"Don't stay." Ellie, Francesca, and I sing.

"Forget our memories." Francesca sings.

"Forget our possibilities." Ellie sings.

"What you were changing me into." Momoko sings. "Just give me myself back and."

"Don't stay." I sing.

"Forget our memories." Francesca sings. "Forget our possibilities."

"Take all your faithlessness with you*****." Ellie sings, and throws a pink orb at Momoko.

Momoko reacts, catches it. Takes out the current belt piece she has and throws it back, inserting the original Powerpuff Girls Z belt piece.

We sing through the rest of the song, not important so long as Momoko got her PowerPuff piece back and the okay from Miyako and Kaoru to rejoin. Which as far as I know she did, and the three of them left to go to the lab.

The dance finishes up after an hour or so, and Ellie goes off to talk to Boomer about something.

"When are we gonna start annoying her about this one?" I ask Francesca. It's pretty obvious Ellie has a crush on Boomer at this point, the first crush Ellie's had in a while that Francesca and I haven't laughed at. We're going to joke about it anyways. Good friends!

"I'll hold it off for a good two days so you can start. But we're going to spy." Francesca answers, and pulls me by the wrist in the direction Ellie went.

We end up on the roof of the school, peaking out from behind the door to see what Ellie did with her five minutes of freedom from our judgement.

"Oh, well even though we approve of this one, I still wonder how the h*ll she does this type of stuff so quickly." Francesca whispers.

The sight we see now, even though seen at least two times in the past, is always hilarious. Which is Ellie being able to kiss whatever guy she's had a crush on at least for month after maybe a week or two of a daily or close to daily talking basis with them.

"Why do we make fun of her for these things again? She's can get more game in a month then we can in two years." I whisper.

"Because that's just how it works, okay." Francesca answers me. "But I say we make our entrance now."

We come out of hiding, look at Boomer Anne Ellie for a moment, then start laughing.

Ellie breaks off from boomer and turns to us. "How long have you two been here?" She asks, annoyed, yet she seems a little amused. I think by this point she's learned to deal with Francesca and I prying at her life instead of getting our own.

"About three minutes." I answer. "Good job though, Boomer."

"Is this normal for you guys?" Boomer asks.

"They've been doing it for a good five years." Ellie answers him. "I'll explain the full thing later."

000000000000000

**A/N * I do not own 'Don't Stay' by Linkin Park nor am I connected to the band in any way.**

**I finally got this whole love story people seem to like out of the way! Part of it at least! I have no clue what I did, but I'm hoping it's enough to please you barbarians.**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N Sorry for the last chapter having like, zero effort. But this week is, well, it's a week. **

**I also will not be able to upload or wrote a chapter this weekend, I have a cheer competition. That's four hours away from my house. Yay. **

**I DO NOT OWN POWERPUFF GIRLS Z**

0000000000000000

**Julianna's POV**

Saturday the fourth. Eleven days. This. This seems to be going well though. There's only like, five different monsters attacking the town right now. I have a feeling that this whole thing may hit a little earlier than Francesca predicted.

**Right By Earth. No One's POV**

"Alright. Alright." The voice of Him says. "Now, if all those imbeciles of villains can follow orders this time, I may be able to get my revenge. I guess I can't do that without going down there."

The demon flies down to Earth and stops by all the monsters attacking the town. Of course Mojo JoJo, The GangGreenGang, and The Amoeba Boys, all agreed quickly. As they're all pretty forgetful of what happened the last time this demon started mixing with things. Princess, who was thankfully transformed by the yowl of her cat at the time, took a bit more convincing, saying she did not want to work with such low-lifes and did not want them to have any more power than she, but finally agreed when she realized that if she didn't receive the power and they did, that she would be nothing. Sedusa, did not accept the offer.

"I should also get that nice little office back." The demon comments to himself. And hypnotizes the owner and his assistant to once again let him 'borrow' the building space. All of the monsters that agrees to the plan soon arrive.

"Is it really a good idea to use the same place twice for something like this?" Mojo asks.

"Mojo, how many times have you been defeated by the PowerPuff girls?" Him asks the mutated monkey.

"I've lost count." The monkey admits.

"And I have only dealt with them twice in my existence." Him tells Mojo. "I believe my plans may work out better this time too."

"But..." Mojo starts to say something else, but Him signals the monkey to be quiet.

**Boomer's POV, an hour or so later.**

"Guys, shouldn't we wait a few days before getting involved in all this?" I ask my brothers, who already decided to go find out what Him is doing. I was never given a very specific timeline for all of this, except for December fifteenth. And I do not think all of the villains of New Townsville should be all in one place eleven days before that.

"No, if everyone is there already there we don't want to miss anything." Butch says.

"Why would you wanna wait anyways, we haven't done anything to the town for like six months." Brick adds on. "We probably don't even classify as villains anymore to the rest of them."

"Exactly. So why bother." I say.

"Because, this is what will make us villains again." Butch says. "Now let's go."

Despite not thinking it's the best idea, I follow anyways. Maybe Ellie, Francesca, and Julianna will appear earlier than planned too.

**Francesca's POV**

"I think my timing might have been off." I tell Julianna and Ellie. "We have to go to whee all the other villains are, now."

"Really, I hadn't realized everyone attacking the town earlier. I told you there was gonna be some type of fluke." Julianna says letting sarcasm drip out of her mouth.

"Okay, maybe, just maybe, while we're dealing with a demon we shouldn't be sarcastic." Ellie says.

"But that takes all the fun of being killed out of it." Molly says, walking into the room with Miles. "I thought we still had like ten days anyways."

"Things are going faster than first predicted." I tell her. "And we have to go, now. Remember, no weather patterns. And try not to use light energy."

**No One's POV, Stolen Office Space**

All was going well at the office Him decided to take. None of the villains were fighting, and the RowdyRuff Boys showed up about an hour ago.

All was going well, at least, until three dogs burst in through the elevator. The larger dog, which must be part wolf, had a dark brown coat and it's eyes seemed to have a red gleam. The two small dogs looked very similar to each other, except that their colors were inverted, the one had a black coat with white eyes, while the other had a white coat with black eyes. Two teenaged girls ran in after the three dogs.

As the dogs ran around, knocking stuff and people, over. Him turned to the three girls that followed in after.

"Can't you two put those things on leashes?!" The demon exclaims, not bothering to mention all of the strange characters in the room or an explanation for why they're there.

"We can't, it's considered child abuse." The girl with pink eyes and a head band reading 'FIELD HOCKEY' in glittering gold letter replied.

The demon turned his attention back towards the dogs. Or what the dogs are now. As a teenage girl and two children now. And to dodge the older girl that was chasing after them, the two children fly up into the air. The teenager follows, as do the other two girls that came in.

"Oh not those three." The smallest member of the GangGreen Gang says.

"What do you mean?" Him asks the small green, er, thing.

"They beat anybody up if they're annoyed by them." Mojo JoJo answers. "And they can do it a lot quicker than the PowerPuff Girls too."

Him turns his attention back to the flying children, where they've started to play catch with what looked like the red-eyed girl's eye. When that girl does turn so her face is shown, there's blood dripping out of an open wound where the eye used to be.


End file.
